Legendary Short Stories
by Lunala - get in the bag
Summary: Some mini-chapters put together in each chapter because one is not enough. Some fun moments that take place after the main story, A Nightmare Come to Life, unless said so. Comedy ensues. Other ships: Arceus x Giratina, Shiny Darkrai x Shiny Cresselia, Shiny Mew x Shiny Manaphy, Xerneas x Shiny Yveltal, Robo-Latios x Reshiram
1. Chapter 1

**I am gonna be doing this story kinda like some certain time loop stories I've seen and a certain story where Ash Ketchum is actually a Zorua; in little snippets.**

* * *

1: Q&A

* * *

After some breakfast, Latias asked the first question.

"Where were you?"

"Well, when I woke up yesterday, something felt different. I didn't notice at first, but none of Latias' stuff was in my room. After getting to the living room, everything normal was happening, except for the fact that I saw Latios. I got a bit curious, and made a mistake. Trying to ask him where Latias was." Latios scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, then continued.

"In my world, Latias pushed me out of the way, sacrificing herself for me and became the Soul Dew instead. Something happened with the other Ray, and went quite insane. I got angry, thinking that he was the same Rayquaza from my timeline trying to make fun of me, who was an ass. I didn't really come out of my room after I released my fury..."

"It still hurts!" Ray rubbed where he got punched.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side..." Muttered Jirachi.

"Anyways, I woke up shortly after, and the others like their Celebi started asking me questions, and I gave them the truth. The rest of the day went out a bit dull, excluding that night."

Latios continued. "I heard a knocking on my door that night, which was Ray. After reading his mind and seeing how there was no intentions of harming me, I let him in, and let him talk. We got to know each other, and I apologized."

"The next morning was when Latios and I went back, which was a bit normal. I also learned that their Mewtwo seemed to have a grudge against the other me."

"So, Ray, you've been taking good care of Latias, right?" Latios glared, as everybody else chuckled at Ray's expense.

Latias answered for him. "Oh, you haven't changed a bit. And yes he has..."

"Alright, just checking. You know, I think I have an idea on why my timeline's Rayquaza went insane now." Latios said. "Ray and Latias are mates, right? I can't imagine how my timeline's Rayquaza felt when Latias became the Soul Dew."

No other words were needed.

* * *

2: *insert chase scene music*

* * *

Mew was being her jolly old self, thousands of years old yet still a little girl in heart. She certainly didn't mind other legendary's spaces, but if that's good or not is up to you. Well I guess that can be decided when Mew accidentally walked into the pathway of Jirachi's duplication wish that was supposed to target her moon pie.

After the bright light simmered down, Mew was overjoyed to find that there was another Mew right in front of her very eyes!

"OH MY GOD ANOTHER MEW OH THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER DO YOU WANT TO PLAY SURE YAY LETS GO!" Both Mews said at the same time, and flew out of the room. Not even a second later, Mewtwo came through the doors Mew went through, both Mews playing on top of him, and stared at Jirachi.

"What have you done..." Jirachi sweat-dropped as she tried to crawl backwards, but only found a wall.

"Heh heh... Um, all I did was accidentally duplicate Mew when I was supposed to duplicate my moon pie..." Jirachi laughed nervously.

 _ **"JIRACHI!"**_ Mewtwo screamed, eyes twitching.

Unfortunately, since they were so close to Celebi's garden, the scream harmed the time traveller's garden. Celebi's eye twitched. _**"MEWTWO!"**_ Celebi screamed louder. Now Mewtwo was scared as well. But not the Mews. They were oblivious to what was happening.

Jirachi and Mewtwo flew through the hallways trying to avoid Celebi. The Mews came along thinking they were playing a game, laughing the whole way.

Latias was talking with Latios. They learned that their pasts up until the sacrifice were the basically same, when suddenly they got trampled by Mewtwo, two Mews, and Jirachi. After getting back up, they noticed that they were being chased by Celebi, and the siblings quickly started to fly with the others, not questioning the how.

Keldeo was carrying a box of moon pies as a surprise for Jirachi, when suddenly said legendary, as well as Mewtwo, two Mews, Latios and Latias smashed into him, breaking the box and smashing the moon pies. He started to cry, but saw why they were flying away. Fortunately, the young Sword of Justice knew Celebi enough that when she gets angry, shit is going down, and started to run, forgetting the moon pies.

Rayquaza was heading to the living room for a drink, wanting to take the day off. Suddenly, he heard some boxes break and something that sounded like pies being smashed coming from behind him, and he didn't even need to see what Mewtwo, two Mews, Jirachi, Latios, Latias, and Keldeo were being chased by to know he had to fly.

Victini was sitting in the hall way, about to sip some coffee when a big group of legendaries were being chased by Celebi, nearly choking. Deciding to put an end to this, he teleported to Arceus's room, and knocked.

"Who is it?" Her majestic voice rang out.

"It's Victini!" He shouted back.

"What's the matter?"

"Two words: angry Celebi." He heard Arceus groan.

"I'll stop it." She teleported into the big chase scene, and stopped everybody in place with Psychic.

"What is the matter with you all!?" The nine legendaries chuckled nervously. "She did it!" They all shouted, but Celebi seemed to shouted "He did it". Most of them pointed at Celebi, Celebi pointed at Mewtwo, Mewtwo pointed at Jirachi, Jirachi pointed at Mewtwo, and two Mews couldn't stop laughing.

"Please explain all the damage you caused." They all looked back, seeing the pie splatter, broken cardboard, and walls the scraped.

"Well..." Jirachi began.

* * *

3: Ray, Latias and Latios play Poker.

* * *

The title says it.

Ray put two chips down, Latias raised it to three, Latios payed three.

Ray had three of a kind, but he folded, Latios had a full house, King high, and Latias had four of a kind Ace high.

Ray growled in fustration, as he banged his head on the table after his tenth loss in a row, and was now all out of chips. "How do you always win!?"

"I warned you not to play against her." Latios chuckled.

* * *

 **Latias is the Queen of Poker. And that is an official title. Ask Arceus.**

 **Meanwhile, comedic chase scene, and finding out why Latios's timeline's Rayquaza went insane.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with this story? What is this sorcery? Anyways, I finally got some inspiration back for this story! Let's roll!**

 **Edit 1: Added more text.**

* * *

 _ **Story 4: A New Guest**_

* * *

Mew knocked on the door to Arceus' room. Then immediately warped inside. "Hiya Arceus! I've got big news..." She started to quiet down when she noticed the position Arceus and Giratina were in. "What are you doing?"

"W-Well, I- Uh-" "Imagine it like a big hug." Giratina finished for a blushing Arceus.

"Oh. Makes sense! Anyways, big news! So, you know how the Unbound Hoopa attacked, right? When our Hoopa summoned legendaries from other worlds, one of them wanted to stay. So now we have a new legend! Hey, come on in!" The door opened, and in came a shiny Rayquaza.

"Hello, Arceus of this world," She spoke. "This is quite a different world from mine. It would be interesting if I stay..." She also noticed their position. "Mew is still technically a kid. Get out of that position."

Giratina quickly got off, blushing as well. "Oh you two are so cute." She smiled. "Anyways, I would love to stay. My world is just so boring, but here, something is always happening!"

"Come on, can we pleeeease let her stay?" Mew begged, bringing out the Lilipup eyes.

"Fine, she can stay."

"Yaaayyy! Come on, Rayie! Let's introduce you to everybody else!" Mew raced out of the room.

"She sure is quite excited." Rayie giggled, before following her. Giratina glanced at Arceus.

"Well, this sure will be interesting."

* * *

 _ **I will try to refer the new Rayquaza as Rayie, so we don't get confused here.**_

* * *

 ** _Story 5: Hoopa's Hoops (Suggested by 23StellaOrgana)_**

* * *

A new day has rose, and Hoopa was always quick to wake up. She's a prankster, and a dedicated one at that. "What shall we do this time, Unbound?" She chattered to her other personality.

" _ **The same thing we always do, Confined. Try and prank over the world.**_ " Unbound's deep voice replied.

Ever since the the Hoopa Unbound incident where Hoopa's Unbound form wrecked a big city and a bunch of other Legendaries got pulled into it, even ones from other dimensions, Unbound has been trapped in Confined's head. If Confined wished so, she can let Unbound temporarily take over. That being said, Unbound is a lot weaker now. So he ran out of things to do and decided to go around helping Confined prank the others. He's just glad he gets to keep his voice when in control.

* * *

A whoopee cushion blew over Diancie's head. This usually meant Hoopa wanted their attention. "May I help you, Hoopa?" Diancie asked.

" **Wanna help us prank Kyurem?** " Said Unbound. Unbound usually took control of the more harsher pranks due to how soft Confined was.

"How harmful is it, Unbound?" Only Diancie knows about Unbound being in Hoopa's head. Despite their differences, they are pretty close to each other, almost like sisters. ( _ **Ack! Don't call me sister!**_ )

" **It's not that bad...** " Diancie gave a stern look. "Be honest, Unbound."

" **It's just a bucket of lava!** " Unbound complained. He hated when Diancie did this. He's new with the whole emotions thing, after being trapped in a bottle for so long.

"...Sure!" Diancie decided. Unbound blinked. " **Oh.** "

"Hah! Unbound owes me a soda after this!" Confined giggled after switching with Unbound. Diancie just shrugged.

* * *

Rayie blinked. "Did you really need that much lava?" A few seconds later, White-Kyurem came walking out of his room, muttering something about Reshiram. Rayie raised an eyebrow, gonna have to ask about that later.

"Hey, I was just told it was a bucket, not a ton of buckets!" Diancie argued.

* * *

 _ **Story 6: 2 of Rayquaza**_

* * *

"What."

"Hi! You must be this Rayquaza. I'm also Rayquaza. Pleased to meet you." Rayie stuck her claw out for a handshake. The other Ray fainted.

"Huh. I guess his brain doesn't take so kindly to duplicates."

* * *

 _ **Story 7: Friendly Conversation**_

* * *

"So, is anything different in your world, excluding the obvious personality differences?" Asked Arceus.

"Well, what the humans call the shiny Pokemon have switched places with the normal Pokemon. So what is extremely common here is extremely rare there, and vice versa." She then started to snort in laughter. "Hot pink Moltres still cracks me up."

"So, how are the other legends there?" Asked Latios.

"I did my research, and it seems certain places don't exist at all, so big events never happened, such as Altomare. So no scarred Latias or dead Latios. Sure, there was once that Groudon vs Kyogre rivalry, but I sure spooked them good. I have to admit their primal forms are awesome. My Mew is, well the same. The Giratina... she's almost like your Mew. Just goes by "Tina". Think about that for a second."

" has stopped working." Arceus walked through the door, leaving a pretty big hole, then collapsed.

"OK, there has to be at least one badass there, right?" Asked Deoxys.

"Nah. Sorry. My Deoxys is a total egghead." An explosion was heard from the kitchen, followed by a " _Shit!_ "

"That was Darkrai. He's-" Cresselia started, but Rayie interrupted.

"The comic relief?" A faint " _Am not!_ " followed. " _I am simply... OK, you'v_ e _got me._ "

* * *

 _ **Story 8: Friends**_

* * *

Rayie has been using the help of Hoopa's rings to travel between place to place. Sometimes, her Hoopa visited as well. But today, she's bringing guests. Not only that, but a big bag full of certain games. Not to mention their entrance will be dramatic. They're bringing their Yellow Orb, Purple Orb, and Mega Stone for this. As the four portals opened up, they tapped into the power of the stones, and jumped in.

* * *

"Why did you want us here?" Asked Arceus.

"You'll see." Said the golden Hoopa, who was in his Unbound form. He opened up four golden rings, and out popped three pitch-black legendaries, and a certain devil. It was the sunniest, stormiest, and windiest day in the world all at once.

"It was her idea." Mega Rayie quickly pointed at the Shiny Giratina, who looked nothing like the devil she is supposed to be. She bounced over to Giratina. "Hiya me! Well you're not really me but you really do look like me!" She giggled. Arceus and the normal Giratina took a step back, then quickly ran away. Tina looked confused. "Why did they run away?" She then gasped. "They must be playing tag and I'm it! I get it now!" And bounced off after the two.

"Yeah. See what I mean? Something must've happened to her in the Distortion World, because she was not like that before her banishment. Anyways, the main reason we came here was to bring some gifts!" They all swung their bags and let loose a bunch of boxes. Each bag had 3DSes, Groudon's had Omega Ruby, Kyogre's had Alpha Sapphire, and Rayie's had Delta Emerald. "Here you go! Pokemon games! Now you can fight yourself!" Exclaimed the male Kyogre.

"Because that's not totally weird!" Chimed in the female Groudon. The normal Groudon just simply stared at the Primal Shiny. Specifically, her breasts. "What are you- Oh. Sorry boy, we're only friends."

* * *

Arceus and Giratina ran into their room as fast as they could, and blocked off the door with everything they could. They slowly calmed down their hyperventilating.

"Why!? Why does that thing exist!?"

" _Hey, I know you are in there! You can't run!_ " S-Tina yelled.

"Quick! To the distortion world! She won't find us here!"

* * *

 **Interesting chapter. Almost all of it is about "Rayie". We learn about her and her home world, which is an alternate version of the Pokemon Games, not the Anime.**

 **S4: Decided to throw in a twist.  
S5: Cookie if you understand the reference.  
S6: Nobody told him about the guest.  
S7: An exchange of differences.  
** **S8: Bringing some knick-knacks from some of S-Hoopa's adventures. And yes, the Yellow Orb and the Purple Orb. Red and Blue wouldn't make sense if they're shiny.**

 **You may not have noticed, but not a lot of legendaries have been seen yet. I'm having difficulty coming up with scenarios that can feature them. Specifically, Pokemon with a big ego such as Raikou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This set of stories is more focused on the Shinyverse mons.**

 _ **Story 9: The Scientist**_

* * *

Deoxys flew through the door to the Shiny Deoxys' laboratory. "Hey dude, what you working on?" He said casually. Instead of the Shinies visiting their world, they are visiting the Shinies world.

"Hmm? Oh, why hello there." He spoke in a deep British accent. "You must be the Deoxys our Rayquaza has been talking about. You truly are as rude as the miss says."

"Yeah, whatever old man. You've got anything interesting around here?"

"Well I've got all sorts of knick-knacks lying around. I'm the scientist here, and I make sure every invention is working at full power. This one here can-"

"Okay never mind. Your boring." He flew through the wall, causing another hole in the wall.

"...Huh. I guess that bugger doesn't want to learn about my artificial Mega Stone creator. He could've had mine..."

* * *

 _ **Story 10: Out at Sea**_

* * *

"Do you know where the shiny kids are?" Shiny Suicune asked Lugia.

"Well, let's see... They are near Shamouti, which is near the orange islands, my dear." Said the British Beast.

"Oh. ...Wait what!?" Her motherly instincts kicked in and ran for them.

"...They are in perfect bloody protection though..."

* * *

"Hey! Wait for us!" Called the Shiny Azelf from a canoe. Uxie, the Pokemon that absolutely could not live without technology, was using a mechanical device from Deoxys to row the canoe. Mesprit made sure he didn't give up. They managed to reach the others, Victini, Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Shaymin, Phione, and Manaphy. Sure, they could fly, but what is the point in that? They're on an adventure! Mew and Manaphy shared an inner tube hooked to their ship, both blushing. Victini was acting like the captain, while Celebi, Jirachi, and Phione enjoyed the view from the crow's nest. Shaymin was sleeping in the quarters. The non-shiny Shaymin was staring into her reflection in the calm waters.

But the "ship" was actually just a raft. The crow's nest was actually just a barrel, and the quarters was just a box. There wasn't even a flag, it was just a stick.

"Captain Victini! I spy a Wailord in front of us!" Warned the pink Celebi.

"Hold on! Stop!" Captain Victini called.

"I think they'll be okay. Don't worry." Suicune told her shiny counterpart.

* * *

 _ **Continuation of Story 8: Friends**_

* * *

Latios picked up Alpha Sapphire and Latias got Omega Ruby simply because of the color. They were playing a Nuzlocke Soul Link together. They finally got to the point where they went to Southern Island, and were freaking out because of, well, themselves. But after defeating the Team Magma/Aqua Admin, they discovered something startling.

"Since when did we have Mega Stones!? That would've helped earlier!" Latios shouted.

* * *

Back when Giratina was still banished to the Distortion World, he was a very different man. Not the lover of Arceus, but the sworn enemy. He even had a terrorist clan to torture the lost souls that made there way here. "Wow, this really brings back memories... It's hard to believe I once hated your guts..."

"I never got a good look around here for a long time. It certainly... has it's own definition of beauty." Arceus ignored that last comment.

"Anyways, follow me." Giratina walked forward- or tried. He totally forgot about his Origin Form. "Oh, right. Anyways, let's go."

They soon met a graveyard. "It feels like something is nearby..." They passed by multiple tombstones, and one had the inscription: **Here lies Darkrai's hopes and dreams.** But Giratina's suspicions were confirmed when the saw a ghostly figure hovering over a certain grave. **Here lies Latios.** There was a purple and blue stone as well as a purple and red stone engraved on it.

" _Someday..._ " He said.

"Well, hi?" Latios jumped (floated higher?) at the voice. " _G-Giratina?! ...And Arceus? What are you two doing here? Aren't you enemies?_ " The two of them chuckled nervously.

* * *

" _Hmm... I think I'll forgive you. But, I just have one question. How is Latias doing?_ "

"She is perfectly fine now. She managed to thaw Rayquaza's frozen heart and they got married."

" _...Wow. Things really have changed, huh? Well, it was nice meeting you again. And please, give this to Latias. Let her know her brother's doing okay._ "

* * *

"Hey Latias, we have a present from your brother. Well, your dead one." The twins' eyes widened. Arceus pulled out his gift. "He wants you to know he's doing okay."

"W-Wow, t-t-thats..." Latias' eyes started to tear up. "That's really nice. If you manage to see him again, tell him I said thanks."

"Do you think we should have told our Latios that we had two alternate universe versions of him in here?"

* * *

 _ **Story 11: Love**_

* * *

"Hey, M-Manaphy. C-can I talk to you for a second?" The blue Mew asked, blushing. S-Manaphy felt hot in her face. "S-sure, anything."

"Well, c-come inside. I-it's private." He walked inside, and Manaphy took a few seconds to come in.

"Well, what d-do you need?" Manaphy wondered.

"I- when I'm around you, or even just thinking about you, I-I get this weird feeling. Like- it feels b-burning hot in here. L-Look, what I'm trying to say is, I can't stop thinking about how pretty you are, and that you are the b-best thing to happen to me. And I th-think I-I-I..." He took a deep breath. "I love you!"

"R-really!? I-I mean, I love you too!" Manaphy confessed and hugged Mew. Despite how young they look, they are very mature. As they hugged each other, they realize they truly belong together.

* * *

 **An interesting ship I have here, but hey, two of my favorite Pokemon together, in a ship that can actually make sense? Sign me in!**

 **S9: Yes, an artificial Mega Stone creator. The first one blew up, but now the Shinyverse Deoxys has a Mega that changes based on his current form. He made a second one, but nobody really asked for a Mega yet.  
S10: Got this idea from a picture. Don't you think little kids having an adventure is fun? *Turns to the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series*  
** **Continuation of S8: Speech from the dead- wait, there are three Latios' now.  
S11: Well I can't just have only two shipping pairs, can I?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story 12: Mewvasion**

* * *

"Hiya other me!" Mew giggled.

"Hello Mew. What brings you here?"

"I want to see the differences in this place! Do you know where Mewtwo is?" Shiny Mew blinked. He could already tell that this Mew was just a bomb waiting to explode. Just like all the other generations of Mews he had seen. Being the first legendary of your kind means you get to live longer. Sometimes, it's a curse.

"No. Sorry." He replied, not wanting her to bother Mewtwo.

"Oh, okay! I guess I will find him on my own!" She bounced away anyways. S-Mew sighed. _I wish Mewtwo good luck..._

* * *

A knock was heard on the laboratory door. Shiny Deoxys, along with Shiny Mewtwo and the normal Mewtwo, was in the same room doing experiments. " _Mewtwo? Are you in there?_ " Mew's voice came from the other side. Their eyes' widened.

"Activate the emergency lockdown! Take the emergency exit!" Shiny Deoxys shouted. They did not need another go. A barrier appeared around the room that radiated with darkness, preventing Psychic types from teleporting in. The doors were barred, and Shiny Deoxys switched to his Defense form, then into his Mega Defense form and blocked the door. Four claws came out of the ground, locking Deoxys in place. He was truly prepared for this moment when their worlds linked.

* * *

"Huh. I guess I am not supposed to go in there." Mew said out loud after a few moments. Shrugging, she carried on.

* * *

"...Is she gone yet?" Asked the Shiny Mewtwo.

"I think so." Deoxys said, still clinged to the wall. "She hasn't tried breaking in."

* * *

 **Story 13: Feeling Down**

* * *

(Music: It's Raining Somewhere Else Sax Cover - subversiveasset) (Or just any other sad song)

Darkrai couldn't sleep that night. He just felt something. Ever since he broke up with Meloetta, he's been feeling sadder and sadder. Ever since that day, he's been cursed with bad luck from a mysterious titan. He just decided to roam the halls.

Making his way to the cafeteria, he heard some rumbling. The noise seemed to be coming from a jar. Looking inside, he saw Shaymin halfway inside, trying to eat some cookies.

"What are you doing in there. How did you even get inside."

"Um... I was hungry... I went searching for food... Found these cookies... The night changed me to my Land Form... Now I'm too fat to exit..." She said. Darkrai chipped off some of the jar to let Shaymin exit. "Thank you, Darkrai. Say, why are you out here?" She asked.

"I just feel down in the dumps today. Things on my mind." He sat down on the couch.

"Like what?"

"It really started when Meloetta broke up with me all those years ago. I loved her with my entire heart. And she loved me back. I made some stupid mistake, and now she hates my guts. It's hard living when the person you love the most wants you dead." Darkrai explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Shaymin curled on Darkrai's lap.

"Not to mention that with my bad luck, anybody near me automatically gets nightmares when they sleep, and I always get hurt every day... I just don't feel like it's worth living anymore."

"Hey, don't say that..." Shaymin replied.

"What is the purpose of me being here? I just bring pain to those around me. It's not like I can do anything special. If I die now, nobody will be harmed anymore, and they will be happy."

"Darkrai... Please... Always look on the bright side of life. You might not like your life now, but things can get better..." Shaymin tried to convince.

"No... I've made my mind. I will leave." Darkrai floated up, and quickly headed to his room off in the Sinnoh ward.

"Darkrai!" Shaymin shouted. But nobody came. _Oh no, this is bad..._

* * *

 **This will be leading to my next story: Darkness Falling**

 **S12: He was given warning messages and everything.  
** **S13: Darkrai! Stop!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs used.**

* * *

 **Story 14: Not Enough Information**

* * *

"Why hello ma'am." Said the Shiny Arceus. "How's your day?"

"Your Giratina. Is as much as a thorn as my Mew. _NOW THEY ARE HANGING TOGETHER!_ " The normal Arceus flopped onto the couch.

"My my, it looks like you need a break. Care for a drink?"

"...Are you trying to flirt with me? Because I am already taken."

"...Never mind then..." S-Arceus walked out of the room.

"Wait, you already have a mate?" Asked the Shiny Dialga.

"She's with me." The normal Giratina said, walking into the room. "Flirt with her, and you'll have to face me."

"Good thing he came in after our Arceus left..." S-Dialga muttered. He then blinked. "I do not want to see what would've happened."

* * *

 **Story 15: Enter: Volcanion**

* * *

"So how about you tell me about yourself?" Asked Arceus.

"I am Volcanion. Created by a team of evil scientists. Called themself Team Flare. They equipped me with some strange weaponry. They've done horrible experiments on me... I revolted. I met some boy. Forgot his name. Helped me. Defeated Team Flare."

"You know, that sounds way too much like my story." The Three Mewtwos said.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Huh."

"This is awkward."

"Hey, you weren't the only one who felt like that." S-Rayquaza said. "This world's Rayquaza fainted upon seeing me."

"And why are you yellow?"

"My Team Flare is also yellow."

* * *

 **Story 16: The "Dangerously" Harmless, The Stupid, and The Only Sane One.**

* * *

"I will capture somebody evil!" Zapdos shouted. "I will be the one! I MUST be the one! Then I, the g _rrrrrrr_ eat Zapdos, will get all the things I so utterly deserve!" He rolled his r in great for special effect.

"Well, do you want to look at this closet?" Moltres asked.

"MOLTRES! You are not helping!"

Articuno did the equivalent of a facepalm with her wing. "Why must my brothers be idiots..."

"This closet is really cool though."

"Moltres, you've been napping all day! What have you done?"

"I think the term is called, 'sleeping.' And trust me, I've gotten a ton of work done today. A mol _ton_."

* * *

 **Story 17: Darkness Rising**

* * *

"I think we should make a song together." Darkrai suggested. "Despite my mood at that time, I quite enjoyed making my first song."

"You know? That's a great idea. How about we make it happy?"

"Sounds good. Let's not forget that Rayquaza's and Latias's wedding is coming in a week. How about we play it at the dance?"

"Even better!"

* * *

When the wedding finally rolled around, their song was ready. After their vows were made, the dance came around. Darkrai and Meloetta were ready. They also had help from the Shinyverse Meloetta with some of the electronic instruments. "Ah-hem! May I have your attention please?" Meloetta called out, who was wearing a simple yet elegant dark gray dress with her trademark green ribbon around her waist.

"No!" A drunk Raikou yelled, throwing a Soda Pop bottle at her. It missed by a mile, and Meloetta didn't even move. Entei walked over and pushed Raikou out of the wedding room to avoid any disasters. "Too much beer..." he muttered.

"I have prepared two special songs for today. I have composed them with a special friend of mine. I hope you like it!" She smiled, as the song began to play.

(Song: Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO)  
( **Darkrai's Vocals** )  
( _Meloetta's Vocals_ )

It started with a simple beat, then it started to get more dramatic.

 **Party Rock!** A male's voice shouted, as the curtains behind Meloetta opened up to reveal Darkrai, who was wearing a gray tuxedo with a green outline, the same shade as Meloetta's, along with another microphone stand and a fog machine, to make the entrance more dramatic.

 **Yeah. Woo! Let's get this party started! Let's go!** Darkrai sang, as Meloetta clapped to the beat.

 **Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gonna make you lose your mind! Everybody just have a good time!**

 **Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gonna make you lose your mind! We just wanna see ya...**

 _Shake that._ The beat dropped, showing the Que that it was a break for dancing.

(Skip to 1:53)

 **Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gonna make you lose your mind! Everybody just have a good time!**

 **Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gonna make you lose your mind! We just wanna see ya...**

 _Shake that._ But instead of another beat drop, a siren played. **Everyday I'm Shufflin'.** True to the lyrics, they began to "shuffle".

 **Shufflin', shufflin'.**

 _Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound._ (x3) _Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound._

 _Get up,_ _(x8) get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound. Put your hands up._ (x4)

 **Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good good good time!**

 **(Ooh,** _put your hands up)_ x3 _Shake that._ **Everyday I'm shuff- ufflin!**. The music slowly died down to a stop.

"You know, I'm kind of glad they're back together." Arceus said to Giratina. And by said, I mean shout, because you could barely hear anything over the loud cheers.

"It feels like rivalries are starting to die out. Well, most of them." Giratina agreed.

* * *

"Wow, that was really fun to make!" Darkrai smiled, after the wedding began to die out. Most of them decided to get drunk, but Darkrai and Meloetta stayed away from the beer, like a smart person would.

"Let's not forget those outfits. I really liked them. We should thank the shiny Victini later." They hopped onto their bed in their new room.

"You know what? I think I can forget about my bad luck. Being around you makes me feel like I'm on top of the world."

"Th-thanks..." Meloetta blushed.

"And you, are my world." Darkrai rolled over onto Meloetta. They shared a long kiss.

"It's nice to be back, isn't it?" Meloetta gasped for breath.

* * *

 **S14: You can't really blame Shiny Arceus for trying. He didn't know.  
S15: My theory of Volcanion in Pokemon Z.  
S16: Yes, yes, Undertale is great.  
S17: Basically the aftermath to "Darkness Falling".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Story 18: Doctor's Orders**

* * *

"Hey sir, I believe you wanted us?" Asked Latios, who came in with Latias, and their shiny counterparts.

"Ah yes, I did. I recently finished modifying a Mega Ring. They allow a Pokemon to Mega Evolve without a trainer. Do you know why I've called you here?" Shiny Deoxys asked. They all shook their head no. "Well, two of you recently received two strange stones. Those are Mega Stones. A Latiasite and a Latiosite. I want you to test them out." He handed the Mega Rings to the normal Latias and Latios.

"First, put the Mega Stones inside the slot at the front. Then equip the Mega Ring around your neck." After doing as told, S-Deoxys continued. "Now, focus your power to the Mega Stone." A few seconds later, the room got dark, and two swirling balls of energy formed around the Eon Duo. Two almost identical figures emerged.

"This power... I feel so powerful!" Mega Latios shouted.

"...Why do we look almost identical?" Mega Latias asked. Everybody took the moment to take in the similarities.

"Oh. I get it. If you mix red and blue, you get purple."

"Do you have a training dummy here?" Mega Latios asked.

"In fact, I do." S-Deoxys pulled out a stuffed mannequin, which seemed to have some sort of device attached to it. "This one has a Dark typing, making it immune to Psychic types. Any psychic attacks thrown at it will be recorded. Now try your most powerful attack."

Mega Latios summoned a _Luster Purge_ , which felt much more easier to conjure up. The dummy just sat there, unfazed by the attack. "By the lords, the readings are off the charts!" S-Deoxys shouted.

"Hmm, I think I would like to try the Mega Evolution as well." Said the Shiny Latios. Both of the Mega Evolved took off their Mega Rings, and they reverted back to their normal states. Following S-Deoxys's orders, there were now two Shiny Mega Pokemon.

"Why are we green of all things? I barely changed!"

* * *

The 6 Forces of Nature were hearing noises coming from their arena. They took a peek, and found two strange Pokemon having a fight. One looked slightly similar to the Shiny Latios, but they couldn't recognize the purple one. There was also two Latias cheering for different sides, and the Shiny Deoxys was taking notes. Shrugging, they carried on.

* * *

 **Story 19: Counterpart Troubles**

* * *

It has gotten a lot more peaceful recently. Meloetta and Darkrai aren't fighting anymore, Reshiram and Zekrom hasn't been seen fighting and instead just being awkwardly silent, and Groudon and Kyogre has gotten a lesson from their shiny counterparts. Well, at least Kyogre did, Groudon couldn't stop staring at a certain part of the Shiny Groudon. Overall, it seems like the link between the two worlds ended up being a good change-

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU A TERRORIST!?" Shiny Azelf shouted to the normal one. The other Lake Guardians looked at each other with unease. "Well, this had to happen sometime." Uxie stated.

"YOU USED TO BE SO PURE! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"U-um well, don't you like explosions?" Azelf chuckled nervously.

"NO! YOU ARE KILLING INNOCENT LIVES JUST FOR FUN! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" If looks could kill, the normal Azelf would be dead three times over by now. Azelf chuckled nervously, then pulled out a gun and tried to shoot him. Shiny Azelf threw up a Protect, then broke the gun with a Psychic. They quickly found themselves in what would be a fist fight, if they had fists.

Sighing, the Shiny Uxie shot a coil of rope at the normal Azelf. She tried to use Psychic to break the coil, but found herself unable to. "Heh. Thank Dr. Deoxys for that piece of equipment. It has a Dark typing, so trying to escape is useless."

* * *

 **Story 20: Hoopa's Dimension Hopping**

* * *

"Hello Hoopa!" Celebi greeted Hoopa.

"Oh I'm not your Hoopa, I'm a Hoopa visiting other dimensions. Tell me, what do you know about Mega Evolution?"

"Mega Evolution? What is that?"

"Hmm, interesting..." Hoopa wrote down some notes. "Okay, see ya!" Hoopa hopped to another dimension.

"...I at least wanted to know what it was..."

* * *

"Okay, what do you know about Mega Evolution?" One Hoopa asked another.

"Mega Evolution? Almost all of us have Megas. See, watch." The native Hoopa Mega Evolved, and looked a lot more demonic.

"I've got to get a Mega Stone."

* * *

A Mega Arceus stood before Hoopa. "I don't really need this Arceusite, so you can give the Mega Stone to your Arceus if you'd like."

"Wait, really? You're just going to give it away like that?" The native Palkia asked.

"How many times have you needed your Mega?" Palkia couldn't come up with an answer.

* * *

"Hoopa, what are you doing." Celebi asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"I'm collecting Mega Stones from other dimensions. It's nearing Christmas, and I want to give some presents."

* * *

 **S18: Just two Mega Latioses sparring. Nothing wrong here.  
S19: S-Azelf is ashamed.  
S20: Hoopa first went to pre Gen 6. Then went to a place where Mega Evolution has gone too far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Story 21: To the Department Stores!**

* * *

"Hmm, I've never tried using an illusion on others yet, but I think I can do it." Latios said. He concentrated on how Rayquaza would look like, and put his heart into it. After a few seconds, somebody fell over.

"Wow this feels weird." Rayquaza muttered, getting back up and learning how to balance. "But, I think it looks okay."

"All right, then I guess you are ready. Just don't take _too_ long, Latias."

"I'll try."

* * *

"Wow, there are a lot of stuff here!" Latias gazed in glory.

"Get a hold of yourself. Let's go and get what we need and come back out." They walked up to one of the staff. "Excuse me, is there any chance you have any Darkrai plushies?"

"A Darkrai plush... Hm, we might have one." After looking around for a minute, he stood up. "Here you go. One Darkrai plush for you."

 _I'm just a bit curious as to why they even have Darkrai plushes on sale around Christmas._ Latias thought.

* * *

They headed off to another region for their next item.

"Hello? Do you have any Meloetta dolls?" Latias asked.

"Well sure I do! They are just over there."

"Thank you!"

* * *

 **Story 22: Winter Wonderland**

* * *

The Shiny kids were back again, this time playing in the snow. They were building a snow castle, then were going to have a snowball fight and try to deal the most damage. They divided the psychic types evenly, because they were the ones building the castle.

"Brrr, it sure is cold out here." Shaymin muttered under a thick blanket.

"Here." Victini walked over and warmed up Shaymin by putting her warmth to her hands and hugging her.

"Th-thank you." Shaymin smiled. Flowers bloomed, despite the weather.

* * *

The castles were built, and the time was ready. They agreed on a rule to not use their psychic powers for this part. Usually Hoopa doesn't like this rule, but it can be interesting trying to get used to not having something you are used to.

"3, 2, 1, go!" Regice started the match, being the referee. He clicked on a stopwatch, for a 1 minute timer.

"You know, I quite like things like this." Articuno smiled.

"Yeah. It's the frozen treat that warms your heart." Moltres agreed. Articuno squawked in surprise. "When did you get here!?"

"Just now."

"But- ugh. Never mind."

* * *

Arceus came walking to the scene. "Hey kids, I've got a surprise for you. Think of it as an early Christmas present!" They stopped building another castle. Arceus teleported them all to a pocket dimension.

"Wow!"  
"Cool!"  
"This is awesome!"

"This is a giant castle for playing around in. Have fun!"

* * *

 **Story 23: Deck The Halls of Origin**

* * *

It a week before Christmas, and the Shiny Victini was decorating the place with holiday spirit. She was quite a fashonista, and really enjoys making clothing as well as decorations. She was just about to put the star on top of the Christmas tree when somebody rudely bashed through the door.

"Hmph. What's the point of decorating when it is all going to come down?" Zygarde huffed.

"Zygarde, don't you know? It's Christmas! It's tradition to get in the spirit!" S-Victini complained.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." He passed by, purposely whacking his tail into the tree, knocking it down. Earning a cry from Victini, he slithered out of the room. Darkrai and Meloetta came running in after hearing the commotion.

"What the-!?" Darkrai shouted. A loose wreath fell onto his head.

"Who did this?" Meloetta demanded.

"Z-Zygarde." S-Victini stuttered. Darkrai growled.

"The nerve of that man. I thought we taught him a good lesson back in Kalos."

"I think he still hasn't learned yet." Said Shiny Zygarde, who just walked into the room. "I know just the plan."

* * *

 **Story 24: The Night Before Christmas**

* * *

Christmas in the Hall of Origin is a bit different than your Christmas. For one, they don't believe in Santa, and they don't believe in telling the kids about Santa. Honesty is the best policy, and what is the point in telling them stories about a great man that never existed?

Anyways, back to Christmas. A few weeks before Christmas, they disguise themselves as a human and buy stuff for the other legends. On Christmas Eve, one of them takes the presents and puts them by the Christmas tree. This time, it was Hoopa. She had herself a festive hat for the occasion.

"Okay, what could possibly go wrong?" She asked to nobody.

" _ **Why would you say that? It always goes wrong when somebody says that in the movies.**_ " Unbound's voice echoed in Confined's head.

"But that's just the movies. This is reality!"

* * *

"See, I told you, Unbound..." Confined panted. It was really late, and it was hard work going from place to place carrying things. She passed out on the spot.

" _ **...Great. And I can't control her body right now... Guess I might as well go to sleep too.**_ "

* * *

 **It's nearing Christmas in the Pokemon world!**

 **S21: Do you see what I'm getting at here?  
S22: The kids are on another adventure!  
S23: This will lead to something important later on.  
S24: Guess what the next chapter will be about! And on such a fitting number, too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Story 25: Christmas Day!**

* * *

After getting some coffee, Arceus opened the door to the Christmas room they had set up. Most of the legendaries were already there, excluding Zygarde, Yveltal, and Kyurem. "All right, I guess everybody's here. It's time for our gift exchange."

Rayquaza and Latias started with their gifts, to Meloetta and Darkrai. They both got plush toys of each other. "How did you even manage to find a Darkrai doll?" Darkrai asked.

Arceus received a white and gold stone from Hoopa. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Heh, I think you will like that one. If you are thinking that it's an Arceusite, then you are correct. I found it while hopping dimensions, from an Arceus that didn't need it."

"I'm interested. Well, let's open some other presents first."

* * *

After their presents, they decided to go the Shinyverse world for some other presents. Hoopa was given a Hoopanite from the golden one.

"Ah, my ladies and gents, the pizza is ready." Shiny Regigigas said with his Italian accent. He even had the long, thin mustache and chef hat.

* * *

Arceus and Hoopa came walking to the arena. They put on the Mega Rings and Mega Evolved. Mega Arceus was a biped, with what looked like a robe. Her tail was also longer. Mega Hoopa was taller, and had longer horns. The third ring around her body was spaced out. Purple smoke came from the bottom, with a fourth ring surrounding it.

"This feels interesting." Mega Arceus admitted, flexing her new claws. She tried a Judgement aimed directly at the floor, and found she had a lot more power than normal.

* * *

 **Story 26: Victini's Games**

* * *

"Yes! I finally did it!" Victini shouted. The normal Victini was quite addicted to gaming.

"Did what?" Azelf asked, finally snapping under his excitement.

"I finished this game. It's really cool. It's an RPG, but you don't have to kill anybody. Unless you are a psychopath. Which you are. I recommend you doing the genocide route."

"Genocide? Hmm..."

* * *

"OH GOD OH ARCEUS WHY DID I DECIDE TO DO GENOCIDE!? THIS IS SUCH AN INSANELY HARD BOSS!" Azelf shouted much later. Sounded like she was having a bad time.

* * *

Azelf was later found in fetal position.

"Uhh, Azelf?" Xerneas pulled Azelf out from under the table.

"Never... again..." Shrugging, Xerneas pushed her back under.

* * *

 **Story 27: Experimenting**

* * *

Meloetta was having a nightmare. Darkrai could just tell by the way she was tossing and turning in bed. He hesitated when a thought came to his mind. He knew the move Dream Eater. If he used it, would the nightmares go away? Taking a breath, Darkrai used Dream Eater.

Meloetta's shaking came to a stop. "Alright, time to- wait, she's not having nightmare anymore?" Cresselia asked, about to get rid of the nightmares herself. "Darkrai, did you...?"

"Huh. I guess Dream Eater can be used to stop nightmares."

* * *

 **Story 28: Xerneas' Dilemma**

* * *

Xerneas had a problem. One she can not control. She found herself falling for Darkrai. She knew it was wrong because he was already with Meloetta, but she can't help but feel this way. Something about him was so dreamy and-

"Stop that." Xerneas told herself. "He's with Meloetta already... He's going to turn me down."

"Turn down for what?" Darkrai asked, only hearing the last few words of what she said.

"Oh! Um nothing." She quickly said. Darkrai shrugged, and continued on. Sighing, she walked to her room in the Kalos ward.

"Oh, what am I going to do..." She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

 **Story 29: By the Fireplace**

* * *

Not many words were said. Yet they knew their actions said a lot. Shiny Darkrai and Shiny Cresselia were sitting by the fireplace. Despite their typing, they were together. Some might think they are yin and yang, like day and night, but to them, they are lovers.

Not many words were said. Yet they knew they would always be together.

It was nearly New Years. Darkrai has planned that day to be when they propose.

* * *

Back in the normal world, Meloetta and Darkrai are in a similar position.

Not many words were said. Yet they knew they were getting back together. They were sitting by the fireplace. Despite their typing, they were together.

On New Years, Darkrai planned to propose.

* * *

 **We have some heart-warming, and some heart-breaking. Oh, and Azelf is having nightmares.**

 **S25: Thanks deviantART.  
S26: Cookies and Milk for you if you know which game she was playing.  
S27: Darkrai used Nightmare Eater! Meloetta was healed!  
S28: A love triangle is blooming.  
S29: Some plans are forming.**

 **The next chapters are going to be interesting.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Before reading, read Zygarde and the Ghosts of Christmas, which is now up on my story list.**

 **Story 30: Apologizing**

* * *

"Hey Darkrai? I have something to tell you." Zygarde said. Darkrai looked up from his phone.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Well, just... Sorry about what I've done to you." Darkrai looked surprised. "I'm a changed man. Four ghosts visited me, and showed me the error of my ways. So, I will... I... Huh. I can't lift the curse early. Sorry."

"Well, that's okay. I survived." Darkrai said. "And I have friends. So, I guess the curse doesn't really matter to me."

"I guess that I don't need to say any more words then. See you later." Zygarde slithered away.

Darkrai smiled. He really was changed. And Zygarde didn't even know that there wasn't even any ghosts, just other current legendaries.

* * *

 **Story 31: New Years**

* * *

Tonight was the last night of this year. In the next few minutes, it would be 2017. Both Darkrais have visited the Shiny Diancie's Jewelry store and requested rings, despite the fact they can't put them on.

As the seconds ticked down, Darkrai sat down next to Meloetta.

"Meloetta, it's been a few weeks already. Yet, we've been through alot. When we came back together, I felt like the luckiest man in the world. When I'm around you... I feel happy." Darkrai pulled out a box. He opened it, showing the ring. "Meloetta, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She cried, hugging him as the year ended.

* * *

"Cresselia, we've been through a lot over all these years. I think now is the time. Let's take it a step further. I think we shall no longer be dating." He pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me, Cresselia?"

"Yes!" She went in for a deep kiss.

* * *

 **Story 32: Troubles (Suggested by The Poke Spectre)**

* * *

Things were calming down. Zygarde isn't an ass, something happened to Azelf making her most likely traumatized, and-

 _ **"Hey guys."**_ An unfamiliar voice called down.

Arceus jumped. "Who are you?!" She asked.

 ** _"I can be many things. But I am mainly the author of this story you are in. The name's Spectre. You lot seem to be calming down, so I've decided to camp out here. By the way, have you seen Hoopa? She seems to be jumping to different stories."_**

Giratina sweat dropped. "So this is what we get in the new year..."

 _ **"What was that? I didn't hear you."**_

"Never mind."

 _ **"Anyways, I'm here to spice up this story. Things haven't been exciting recently. So I'm going to fix that!"**_

Arceus did not want to admit it, but she was kind of worried of what he would do. "And how...?"

 _ **"Well, you can have this for starters. It's like a Pokedex, but you can transform into any Pokemon you want. I certainly don't need it."**_ A bracelet that looked way to similar to a device from Ben 10 appeared on a table next to Arceus. _**"I'm going to introduce myself to the Shinies. Toodles!"**_

Arceus and Giratina looked at each other with a worried face.

* * *

Rayie was reading a book on some recent events back in their counterpart's world, laying on the couch. Apparently, there is some sort of time paradox that caused an event to split, causing two alternate universes. All that was different was the position of Reshiram and Zekrom for an event, and some important person's shiny was different-

 _ **"Yo whats up guys?"**_ A voice suddenly appeared, seemingly everywhere at once. This surprised her, and she dropped her book.

"Who are you!?"

 _ **"Sheesh. You are just like the other Arceus. Does everybody say the same things here?"**_ Rayie didn't understand what he meant, but she still sweat dropped. _**"Anyways, I should introduce myself. My name is Spectre. I'm the author of this story. Due to the Hoopa Unbound incident back in the place with the normal colored Pokemon, your world is now connected to theirs. Which means double the fun! ...At least, it would be, if you guys aren't so boring. So that's why I'm coming here! I'm going to spice things up."**_

Rayie looked worried. This author just reeked with trouble. _**"I already know what you are going to ask. Does anybody have something original to say!? So I already gave the other Arceus this, so no harm in giving you one. It lets you transform into any Pokemon. Have fun."**_ A device appeared on the counter next to the couch.

* * *

"Hey Arceus-" Rayie opened the door to Arceus' room, only to find two Giratinas.

"How do you even move around with six legs?" They seemed pre-occupied, so Rayie simply would come back later.

* * *

 **Story 33: Zapdos's Dream vs Reality**

* * *

"So, as I was saying about Regirock-" Zapdos continued, talking to Moltres, when a sudden spear of rock flew in between them.

"Zapdos!" The Shiny Regirock in question shouted. Zapdos instantly stopped whatever he was doing and stared at her with dreamy eyes.

"Oh ho ho, oh Regirock, what may I do for you?" He slurred, falling into a daydream, wings subconsciously fluttering.

"Oh Zapdos, want to make spaghetti?" S-Regirock asked.

"Anything for you, Regirock." Zapdos nodded, almost braindead. Regirock came closer, and in for a kiss-

And smacked Zapdos across the face. "Boy you need to wake up. I ain't fallin' for ya, so shut it." She walked away.

"Ooh, burned." Moltres chuckled. Zapdos was still rubbing his cheek.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm accepting OCs!**

 **And Spectre, did I nail it or fail it? Let me know.**

 **S30: Sorry Darkrai, the story needs a comic relief.  
S31: Some confessions.  
S32: Looks like things just got more interesting.  
S33: Sorry Zapdos. You can't win them all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Story 34: Adventure? (Suggested by The Poke Spectre)**

* * *

"Hey Darkrai, I have a bit of a theory." Zygarde started. "When you, Meloetta and Xerneas fought me, I was in a different form. My form changes based on how many cells I have. The form I was in is the one where I have all my cells. It's also the one that I cursed you with. After that battle, my cells scattered across the land. Maybe if we can find them, I could possibly remove the curse early."

"...That is a pretty solid theory. Well, I guess there is no time like the present. I think we should be going."

 _ **"Finally something's happening!"**_ Spectre shouted.

Darkrai headed to the Kalos ward- to be knocked in the face with an opening door.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Xerneas asked.

"Yeah... It's just a scratch..." Darkrai groaned.

* * *

 _ **"Wow, nothing is fucking happening."**_ Spectre complained. _**"This is not an adventure. Back to the drawing board."**_

* * *

 **Story 34: Adventure!**

* * *

The trio looked at each other. "Does that mean that this wont be seen?"

Suddenly, the world started to distort, and _shifted._ And then, they were on top of a high mountain range.

 ** _"It does not, Darkrai. Because I've got something better! Make your way through dungeons and get some Zygarde Cells at the end. Wild Pokemon are trying to attack you as well. Might I mention that you aren't as powerful now. Ciao!"_**

Xerneas shrugged. "Might as well play along."

* * *

"You are so mean, Pancham!" Shouted a Deerling. "He isn't even the same age as us yet!"

"Yeah, but he's the one who talks big. He got what was coming to him." Pancham replied. He sounded like your average bully. "We figure it's our job to teach him a little something about how harsh the world is."

"And if something happens to him in there? What are you going to do then, huh? I'm going in after him!" She angrily replied, running forward. However, Pancham and Shelmet blocked her way.

"No way! You can't go in there, Deerling!" Shelmet cried.

"And what if something happened to you? We can't let that happen to our idol! We're not letting you step hoof in such a dangerous place!" Pancham shouted worriedly. Suddenly, they felt a chill go down their backs. "D-did you feel that?"

"Let me get this straight." Said a voice. A Darkrai, Xerneas and Zygarde came walking into the scene. "You let some kid _younger_ than you go into this dangerous forest and you don't care, yet you won't let the only sane one in?" Darkrai asked.

"U-um yeah..." Pancham's voice was shaky. The trio of legendaries sighed.

"We'll take care of this. But you better not do something like this again." Xerneas said as they walked into the forest.

"S-since when were there legendaries around here?" Shelmet asked.

* * *

 **Story 35: Hanging Out With Regirock (WARNING: I've had way too much fun with this.)**

* * *

"Okay! Stand behind me!" Zapdos told. "Oh, and make sure to give her this. She loves these!." He pulled out a dog treat. Shaymin looked confused, but shrugged it off. Zapdos pecked on the door.

"Hi, Zapdos! Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?" The Shiny Regirock asked.

"You bet I am! And I brought a friend!" Zapdos moved out of the way to show the Sky Shaymin.

"Oh hi! I don't thin-" She paused when she realized just who this was.

"Why don't. You two. Come in?" She asked after an awkward silence, trying not to show her fury. You see, Shaymin really likes to play, even if it puts her in trouble.

"Here, Regirock! My friend brought a gift for you, on their own!" Zapdos told, bringing out the dog treat.

"Uhh, thanks. I'll, uh, put it with the others." She opened a drawer full of other bone treats and put it in. "So are we ready to start?"

"Whoopsy doopsy! I just remembered! I need to use the bathroom! You two have fun!" Zapdos exclaimed, jumping out the window.

"... ...So why are _you_ here? To rub your pranks in my face? To humiliate me even further? _Is that it!?_ "

"Uhh, no." Shaymin replied.

"What? You want to become friends with me? Like I would _ever_ be friends with you!" Regirock shouted.

"Oh, that's a shame." Zapdos said, returning to the window. "I figured you and Regirock would want to become friends. I guess she's not up to the challenge." He then left again.

"Not... Up... To... The... _**OH HELL NO!**_ I'll show him! In fact, I'm not just going to make you my friend! We're going to become... _**BESTIES!**_ " She shouted. "Err, why don't you take a look around?" Shaymin started by looking out the window Zapdos crashed through.

"I still can't believe he leapt through the window like that. Normally he _nails_ the landing!" Seeing nothing else, Shaymin decided to sit down at the table. "Comfortable? I'll get you something to drink." She brought out sugar, some soda, hot chocolate, and some tea, and set them on the counter. Shaymin moved- but was interrupted by a rock spear being thrown, almost hitting her.

" ** _HEY! DON'T GET UP! YOU'RE THE GUEST! SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOURSELF!_** " Regirock shouted. After realizing what she did, she chuckled nervously. "Um, why not just point to what you want? You can use the spear!"

Smirking to herself, Shaymin pointed at the fridge. "The fridge!? You want to have the _entire fridge!? No!"_ 'Aww'ing, Shaymin then pointed at the tea. "Tea? Coming right up!" Regirock took a bowl of water and put it on the stove. "It'll take a moment for the water to boil." She told. Just as she said, the water started to steam. "Okay! It's all done!" She brought the tea to Shaymin, then sat at the other side of the broken table.

"Careful, it's hot." She warned. Shaymin decided to let it cool down. "No, it's not that hot! Just drink it already!" Shaymin took a sip of the tea. It's burning... But other than that, it's pretty good. "It's pretty good, right? Nothing but the best for my _ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIEND!"_ She shouted. "You know, it's kind of strange you chose _THAT_ tea. Gracidea flower tea..." Shaymin blinked, as she was reverted to her Land Form.

"Huh."

"You know, gracidea flower tea is Shiny Virizion's favorite. And now that I think about it, you two are both kind of alike. Because you're both total weenies! ...Sort of. I'll have you know I was a hotheaded kid back then. To prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight her. But I couldn't even land a single blow! And to make it worse, she wouldn't fight back! I was so humiliated... She then asked, 'Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?' I said yes, and from then on, she trained me.

"One day, during practice, I finally knocked her down. Strangely, I felt... bad. But she was beaming. I've never seen somebody so happy to get their butt kicked! Anyways, long story short, she kept training me, and now I'm the head of the Royal Guard. So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight! ...Like, uh, Zapdos.

"But, um, to be honest... I don't know if... I can ever let Zapdos into the Royal Guard. And don't tell him I said that! He's just... Well... I mean, it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that, he's... He's too innocent and nice! That's mostly why I started teaching him how to cook, you know? So maybe he can do something else with his life..." She then gasped.

"Oh, sorry, I was talking for so long... You're out of tea, aren't you? I'll get you some more." She walked forward, then realized something.

(Recommended Music: Battle! Regi Trio - Pokemon ORAS)

"Wait a minute! Zapdos... His cooking lesson... _**HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE IT RIGHT NOW!**_ And if _HE'S_ not here to have it... _**YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM!**_ " She shouted. Jumping onto the rocky counter, she kicked off all the drinks to make room. " _ **THAT'S RIGHT! NOTHING** has brought Zapdos and I closer than cooking!_ Which means that if I give you his lesson... _**WE'LL BECOME CLOSER THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE!** _ Fuhuhuhu! Afraid!? We're going to be **_BEST FRIENDS!_** " Shaymin momentarily wondered if she was taking this friends thing too far.

Regirock jumped towards Shaymin, grabbed her and brought her to the counter. "Let's get started with the sauce!" She stomped her foot, and some vegetables dropped from the ceiling.

"Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy! _NOW! POUND THEM TO DUST WITH YOUR PAWS!_ " She shouted. Shaymin pet the food in an affectionate manner, however. " _ **OH MY GOD!** STOP PETTING THE ENEMY!"_ She screamed. " _I'LL SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE! NGAAAAHHHHHH!_ " She shouted with all of her lung strength, and squashed the food. The sauce splattered everywhere.

"Uh, we'll scrape this into a bowl later. But for now..." She stomped her foot again, and a bowl and spaghetti fell from the ceiling. "We add the noodles! Homemade noodles are the best! _BUT I JUST BUY STORE-BRAND! THEY'RE THE CHEAPEST! NNNGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_ Uh, just put them in the pot." Due to Shaymin being in her Land Form, she had to put the noodles in one by one. They clank against the empty bottom.

"Nice?" She said after a while. "Alright! Now it's time to stir the pasta! As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir... _THE BETTER IT IS!_ Ready? Let's do it!" Shaymin looked at her with a confused look. How was she supposed to do it? But she tried anyways, and had to go really slow.

"Harder. Harder! HARDER! _HARDER!"_

"Does it look like I can stir easily?" Shaymin asked.

"Ugh, just let me do it!" A spear of rock came down, crushing the spaghetti and its pot. "Fuhuhuhu! That's the stuff! Alright, now for the final step: _**TURN UP THE HEAT!**_ Let the stovetop symbolize your inner passion! Let your hopes and dreams turn into inner reality! _READY? **DON'T HOLD ANYTHING BACK!**_ " Shaymin, laughing on the inside, tried to turn it the other way.

"Left? Fool! _**THIS BURNER ONLY GOES ONE WAY!"**_ Seeing no other option, Shaymin kept turning the knob right until told to stop. She wasn't told, and the fire kept getting hotter and hotter. "Ugh, let me do it." Suddenly, the fire got insanely huge. " _See!? **THIS IS HOW YOU-**_ " The stove exploded. Regirock and Shaymin's face was full of ash.

"Ah." Regirock commented, seeing the fire everywhere. "No wonder why Zapdos sucks at cooking. So what's next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets?" She chuckled nervously, then dropped her facade. "...Oh, who am I kidding. I really screwed this up, didn't I? I can't force you to like me, Shaymin. Some people just don't get along with each other. I understand if you feel that way about me. And if we can't be friends, then that's okay. Because... If we're not friends... _**IT MEANS I CAN DESTROY YOU WITHOUT REGRETS!**_ I've been defeated... My house is in shambles... I've even failed to befriend you. That's it." She summoned a spear of rock.

"I don't care if you're my guest anymore. **ONE FINAL REMATCH! ALL OUT ON BOTH SIDES!** _ **IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN REGAIN MY LOST PRIDE! NOW HIT ME! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT! NGAHHH!**_ " She roared. Shaymin jumped at her, pretending to swing with all of her might.

"...What. That's the best you can manage? Even attacking at full force... You can't even muster any intent to hurt me, huh? Heh... You know what?" She dropped her spear. "I don't actually want to hurt you either. At first, I hated your saccharine shtick, but... The way you hit me right now, it... It remined me of somebody I used to train with. Now I know you aren't just some wimpy loser. You're a wimpy loser with a big heart! Just like him..." She reminisced in the past for a moment. "Now, let's get the hell out of this flaming house!"

* * *

(Turn off that music)

"Well, that was fun, huh?" Regirock said later. "We'll have to hang out again another time... But, uh, somewhere else I guess. In the meantime, I'll go hang out with Zapdos. So if you need me, drop by the Kanto ward. Well, see you later, punk!" She said, running off.

"That was better than I thought it would go."

* * *

 **Story 36: Introducing Nohail (Suggested by Nohailzone)**

* * *

 _ **"Okay guys, I have a guest coming over today."**_ Spectre's voice announced. A beam of light shone in the middle of the living room, and a human emerged.

"Hiya guys. My name's Nohail. I'm a friend of Spectre, and I'm also the author of the human world. My world has gotten boring, so I'm hanging out here for the time being."

"Are we going to get a break around here?" Mewtwo complained.

 _ **"Nope. Sorry. And I still haven't found Hoopa. When you find her, please tell her to stop jumping between stories. It's messing things up."**_

* * *

 **I'm bored. So let's have an overused Question of the Day! Let's start with a simple question.**

 **QOTD: What achievement are you proud of? I just caught my first Zygarde with a Pokeball. Well, I used a Repeat Ball, but they are the same thing without having caught the Pokemon before.**

 **S34: To Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon!  
** **S35: Shiny Regirock is a shouter.  
S36: I'm preparing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, this is the most chapters I've ever had in a story before. All my others were either one-shots or I stopped them.**

 **And sorry this came out a bit later, it's been a busy weekend. I had to visit my family, who lives a bit far away. I've also been playing FNaF World non-stop. It's exactly what I expect out of an RPG. Don't get me wrong, Pokemon is still great, but it doesn't really have everything I'd like it to have.**

 **Continuation of Story 34:**

* * *

"Sorry, but we don't have any houses big enough for you." Lombre told.

"It's okay. We're not used to living in a village either. But we can make do." Said Darkrai.

* * *

"We have a special guest today." Audino told. "Why don't you come out?" From the School Forest came a big deer-like Pokemon.

"Whoa!"  
"Hey, that's the same one who helped Goomy!"  
"Isn't that the one who helped me?"

"Hello, children. I see that some of you recognize me. It's nice to meet you again. Let me introduce myself. I am Xerneas, the Legendary Pokemon of Life. Today, we will be learning about evolution."

* * *

"Children, I will be leading your field trip again today. Also, I'm pleased to annouce some special guests! Our friendly local sheriffs are here to assist in today's lesson. And not only that, we have another Legendary with us today." Watchog exclaimed.

"Hello. I see Xerneas has already introduced herself. My name is Zygarde, the Legendary Pokemon of Order. I will make sure that there isn't any trouble around here."

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Zygarde asked. "In fact, I'm part ground, so I will be fine if you do it on me instead."

"B-but-"

"Wonderful idea." Magnezone told in a monotone voice. "Now, take this! Our perfected... Triple Shock Attack! (Which we just named right now.)" The sheriffs glowed a bright blue, then surrounded Zygarde and attacked with Thunderbolt all at once.

"Did you get that?" Zygarde asked. Watchog 'aww'ed in disappointment for not being able to look cool.

* * *

 **I'm running out of names for stories. Here's a story I can't make one for.**

 **Story 37**

* * *

"Spectre, this is not funny." Zygarde told, crossing his new thin arms sternly. "Turn me back now."

 _ **"AHAHAHAHA, OH THIS IS TOO FUNNY! I CAN'T CHANGE YOU BACK RIGHT NOW, 'ZYGARDEVOIR', WE NEED TO LAUGH!"**_

"I have to admit, you look pretty good." The Shiny Zygarde admitted.

* * *

 **Story 38: The Dress**

* * *

"Wow, this is absolutely wonderful!" Shiny Cresselia gazed upon her new dress. with stars in her eyes. "I think black and blue looks nice on me."

"What do you mean? It's white and gold." Meloetta told. Shiny Victini's face somehow paled even more than it already has when she realized her mistake. She tried to enchant the dress so it changes color based on the wearer's mood, but now everybody sees it differently based on their mood.

"Are you colorblind? It's clearly black and blue!" Victini ran out of the room at that statement.

* * *

 **Story 39: Investigation**

* * *

"What did you need, Dr. Deoxys?" Giratina asked, poking his head into the lab since he was too big to fit inside.

"Ah, welcome Giratina. This thought struck me recently. You see, the other Giratina wasn't like that before she was banished to the Distortion World. Something might've infected her while inside there. I want to find out what made her tick. So, I've built this machine." The Shiny Deoxys pointed to a robot, which looked like some fusion between a Speed Deoxys and Registeel.

"It will trace unusual life-forms, scan it, then bring it back safely so I can see if it's a disease that has a cure. I want you to put it in the Distortion World."

"Well, I guess there is no harm. Just call me when you need me." Giratina agreed, throwing the robot in.

* * *

The robot booted to life. Slowly looking around, it started to step forward and scan the surrounding areas.

 _ **"Life-form: Detected. Scanning... Scanning complete. No data collected. Capturing...** **"**_

* * *

Dr. Deoxys' indicator started to blink. "Hmm? Already?" Curious, he pressed the _Return_ button. Robot-Deoxys appeared in front of him, with a grey heart inside a jar.

 _ **"Life-form found. No data collected."**_

"Hmm, what is this? It seems to be emitting signals." Taking the jar, he set it on a counter. "I can't understand you. Hold on." Dr. Deoxys picked up a translator and turned it on. "Okay, now speak."

 _"Hello? Who are you? Where am I?"_ It spoke.

"One question at a time, my friend. My name is Dr. Deoxys. You are at the Hall of Origin, in my laboratory."

 _"Wait, the Hall of Origin!? But I'm supposed to be dead!"_

"You seem to be radiating a familiar aura... Now I ask you, what is your name?"

 _"My name is Latios."_ Dr. Deoxys' eyes widened. "You're a Latios? But- oh, you must be the soul of the dead Latios from the other dimension."

 _"What do you mean, 'other dimension'?"_

"You see, 14, almost 15 years after your death, there was an incident featuring a Hoopa Unbound, Hoopa's evil side, and Hoopa summoned a bunch of legendaries from other worlds, including a Shiny Rayquaza. That Rayquaza wanted to stay, and now our world and theirs are connected. Which means that there are two of everybody now. And sometime later, we had another mishap, where the normal Rayquaza suddenly appeared in another dimension where Latias died instead of Latios. Now that Latios is here."

 _"Okay, I think I get it. So, there's two other versions of me here?"_

"Exactly. I think that's all."

 _"...Is there a way I could stay here?"_

"Hmm, I think I can make this work... It may take some time, but I can make a robot that can hold your soul. It's the best I can do."

 _"Thank you, sir."_

* * *

 **Games are really doing stuff to me. I want to write this story, but FNaF World is really good. Aw fuck it, I can do this story later.**

 **QOTD: Have you had a "paranormal" experience before?**

 **When I was younger, I had a Darkrai doll. One day, I couldn't find it. Now you see, there is a graveyard in my backyard. One night, it was really dark, and it was storming hard. There was a flash of lightning. And during that flash, I saw Darkrai, sitting in the window. And because I was young, I didn't realize it was just my doll. I then had nightmares of Darkrai eating me.**

 **Continuation of S34: Some people just want to be treated like normal citizens.  
S37: Zygarde. Gardevoir. Squish them together. And Shiny Zygarde? She's jealous.  
S38: Oh god I can't believe I just did this.  
S39: Robot-Deoxys got the wrong one. Well, at least Latios is back.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AAAAGGH I'M RUNNING OUT OF NAMES FOR STORIES!**

 **Story 40**

* * *

 _ **"Hoopa."**_ Spectre's voice called down. _**"Hoopa. Hoopa!**_ **HOOPA!"**

"Hm? Yes?" She asked, voice wavering because of how fast she was going.

 _ **"**_ **CANCEL YOUR HOOPS FIRST!** **"** He shouted. Hoopa had set up a system of portals that threw you around the room. Because of how fast she was going, she could barely hear anything.

"Okay, what did you want?"

 _ **"I need you to stop jumping to other dimensions. You're messing up the stories there! You already managed to summon an entire cast of new characters, then you gave Arceus a Mega Stone that shouldn't exist, and the list keeps going on. I would support this, but the Admin told me to stop you."**_

"Bu-but-"

 _ **"No buts. Just don't use your hoops for anything that crosses the dimension."**_

"Okay..."

* * *

 **Story 41: Introducing Helper Luna and Helper Eden**

* * *

 _ **"Alright! I've got a new helper here with me!"**_ Spectre called. Down came a beam of darkness, and at the bottom came an explosion of bats. The bats flew around for a few seconds, before all joining together to form a humanoid shape.

A feminine human was formed, wearing a dark purple dress with the outline and bottom being black, and had a black cape. The inside of the cape was also purple. She had long purple hair going halfway down her back. "Why hello my friends." She smiled, showing two teeth that went much farther down than normal. "My name is Luna. I'm glad to be here today."

"I like your style." Yveltal commented.

"Thanks hun. But if your trying to hit on me, well it's not working." Luna told, as a beam of light unlike the previous one came down. This one however revealed a man with holy angel wings and a gold halo floating above him. He wore simple white robes.

"Luna's taken. The name's Eden. And I'm glad to meet you."

* * *

 **Story 42: Victini Discovers the Truth**

* * *

Victini was confused. He wanted the truth. So Dr. Deoxys built him a super computer that will answer any question. "I want to know the answer to life, the universe, and everything." He said. A beep later, a message popped up.

 _ **42.**_

"..."

"...What? Is this thing wrong?" Victini asked. Dr. Deoxys checked again.

 _ **No.**_

"No, Victini. It appears that this is the correct answer."

"But- wha- how!? How is a number the answer!?"

 ** _I am not incorrect. The answer is 42._**

"But- oh never mind." Victini walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Another Continuation of Story 34**

* * *

"...There's one from my pops!" The Fennekin started to tear up, as she opened the next letter. She seemed to have a green scarf.

 _"Go on, Fennekin. See you when you get back. Your adventurous spirit can't be contained. If you think you're ready, go see your dreams through to the end. ~Carracosta."_

"Pops..." Fennekin tried hard to hold back tears.

"Look, there's one from Nuzleaf, too!" Said a Riolu, who also had a green scarf.

 _"Good luck to you, Riolu. We just happened to meet, and you came to live with me... I reckon it sure enough was fun havin' you around, Riolu. I reckon I can't help but worry. But I'm cheering for you. Take care. ~Nuzleaf."_

"Aww everybody..."

"Hey, there's one more." Goomy told.

 _"Behind you."_ Turning around, Riolu and Fennekin saw Darkrai, Xerneas, and Zygarde.

"Hey kids, we heard you were leaving." Xerneas started.

"When we came to this village, we didn't plan on staying here either." Darkrai continued.

"So when we heard, a thought struck us. How about we come with you?" Zygarde finished.

"R-really?" Riolu asked. The trio nodded.

* * *

"You know, this is how we had to live the past few weeks." Darkrai told. "They didn't have a house big enough for us."

* * *

Dedenne blinked a few times. "Yeah, we're going to need to build more room for you... Well, we have room for Fennekin and Riolu, but not you three."

"So, still no house." Xerneas sighed.

* * *

"Spectre, where is Darkrai, Zygarde and Xerneas?" Arceus asked.

 _ **"I sent them on an adventure. Why?"**_

"They've been missing for days! Where are they now!?"

 _ **"In some other Pokemon universe. They'll be back soon."**_ Sighing, Arceus just quit the topic.

* * *

 **Story 43: Latios Returns**

* * *

"Alright everybody, I have an announcement." Dr. Deoxys exclaimed. "A week ago, I have built this robot." The robot in question came out of the curtains behind Dr. Deoxys. "I made this robot to find any unusual life-forms in the Distortion World, because I wanted to see if something has infected the Shiny Giratina, and if it could be curable. But, this robot has found something different. It found a soul. A soul that could not die spiritually. I have built another robot that the soul could occupy and control. And thus, I introduce you to our new guest- or is it old?" Another robot with a very familiar body shape came from the curtains.

"Hello. It is nice to meet you, and for most of you, I'm glad to see you again." He hovered towards Latias. "I'm so happy to see you again, Sister."

Latias started to tear up. "B-brother?" A quick nod from Robot-Latios gave her confirmation. She hugged him with tears coming down her face.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **QOTD: Actually, forget that. I'm not asking you a question. You are going to ask me or any other character a question! Taking some until a sufficient amount, and will come out after a while.**

 **Just remember if you have any suggestions for me!**

 **S40: Hoopa found inspiration from a Portal Gun.  
S41: Me! As a vampire.  
S42: You get the idea.  
Another Continuation of S34: A few more of these will be coming out.  
S43: The Legit Latios which is now a robot, a living Latios, and a Shiny Latios. Ooh baby a triple, can I go for more?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Story 44: Pokemorphs**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Professor Krane asked. Michael simply nodded. What was going to happen next will change the future. Michael saved the world a year ago. He befriended legendary Pokemon, purified all the Shadow Pokemon... Yet he could not speak with his best friends. Michael wanted to change that. The machine in front of him would fix that.

Michael walked into the machine, door closing. There was no going back. He took a deep breath as a green fluid was injected into his body. Grunting in pain, he felt like his skin was closing in on itself. He felt himself shrink, as his arms and legs thinned and lost its body hair. His hair enlarged, growing halfway down his back and turning green. Two pink flowers bloomed above his ears.

Even his own clothes seemed to change, as his pants shrunk into a green miniskirt, and his yellow top also shrunk into a sleeveless green shirt. Matching gloves and sneakers fit itself onto him. He felt his manhood shrink, and his- well, her- skin brightened to a pale white. The tip of her nose seemed to enlarge a bit and turned black.

Gasping for air, she stumbled out of the door a few seconds later. "Michael! What happened!?" Her mom, Lily, shouted. "This doesn't look right at all!" Strangely, Michael sounded foreign to her now.

Inspecting her changes, a name came to her. "Bridget," She told out loud. "Bridget's this Pokemon's name." She said, shifting between Michael and Bridget a few times.

"I believe a new era in technology has come." Said Krane.

* * *

Later that night, Bridget heard a voice in his head. _"Michael, Bridget, whichever name you are going by right now,"_ She started. _"You have been granted this gift for a reason."_

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

 _"Do you know how you were able to get this transformation in the first place? If I haven't helped, the injection would not have succeeded. There is trouble brewing in this world once again. It's not the same people this time, however."_ A small flute appeared next to Bridget. _"My name is Arceus. When you are ready, play the Azure Flute. It will take you to the Hall of Origin, where I am currently waiting. I will explain your mission in full detail there."_

Arceus's voice disappeared. _There is trouble once again?_ She thought. _Shadow Pokemon?_ Picking up the Azure Flute, she blew a few beautiful notes, as-

* * *

-she appeared in a royal marble hallway. Looking up, Bridget saw two Arceus's (Arceuses?). One seemed to be white, and the other was gold.

"This might be a bit confusing at first. But it will be explained in detail. Follow us." The white one spoke. The two got up, and walked down the hallway. Not hesitating, Bridget quickly followed.

"Tell me, do you know what you are?" The Shiny Arceus asked. Bridget shook her head. "You have been turned into a Shaymin. It's because of their ability to purify diseases."

"Now can you guess what threat is coming back?"

"Shadow Pokemon?" Bridget asked.

"Bingo. Now, we may be powerful, but we can't do everything. When the Shadow Pokemon started to come back, we thought of somebody that can help us." The normal Arceus continued.

"Then we thought of the friend of Lugia. Which is you. You already have a gift with saving Orre on your own. We've only helped you."

"However, this threat is still quite small right now. We have not been able to detect where the Shadow Pokemon are. So, you can stay here for the time being."

* * *

A strange man in blue came walking into the building. He sighed as he recollected memories of his adventure he had years ago. Shaking his head, he remembered what he came for. He was given a message by Arceus herself to come here. Despite Michael being the hero now, he was also needed for this big mission. Grabbing a blue injection, he shot it into himself. And in his place stood a Suicune.

"Neptune? Nice name. Heh, this is kind of neat. I wonder how my Suicune is doing..."

* * *

"However, you are not alone on this journey." Arceus told.

"I'm never alone on my journeys though." Bridget replied.

"...I mean, there is another transformed human coming with you." Arceus corrected herself, as a person in all blue came walking in.

"Hello Michael. It's nice to finally meet you. The name's Wes."

* * *

 **Story 45: Reintroduction**

* * *

"I am confused." Ho-Oh admitted. "When did you get here?"

"Well, I'm not really feeling myself lately. Maybe I should." The humanoid Suicune shifted to a form familiar to Ho-Oh.

"Wes!" She shouted, glomping him.

"Urk! You're big!" He grunted. Blushing, Ho-Oh quickly got off of him.

"What's all the commontio-" Entei asked, entering the room. "Oh my goodness it's Wes!" Suicune interrupted, pushing Entei out of the way to glomp Wes.

"Suicune please...!" Wes croaked. Nearby, his Espeon and Umbreon glanced at each other with annoyance.

"She hasn't changed at all." Umbreon sighed.

* * *

"Hmm, so these Shadow Pokemon are popping up again?" Zapdos asked, reading a newspaper.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I actually did something back there." Moltres commented.

"Then I, the g _rrrrrrrrr_ eat Zapdos, will strike these Shadow Pokemon down once again!" He shouted. Articuno rolled her eyes.

"There was no first time, Zapdos. You flew away out of fear."

"I can dream, can't I?" He snapped back.

"Well, look who it is. Three of my best friends!" A familiar voice called out.

"Michael!" Articuno shouted with glee, then realizing. "Wait, how are you in here?"

"Look, I have a new mission, but it's for later. It seems that Shadow Pokemon are appearing again, and both Arceuses chose me and some other guy to stop it. We even got new forms to boot." Michael told, switching to Bridget. "And I have to ask, why are there two Arceuses?"

"Something about other dimensions." Moltres told, laying back on a specific fire-proof couch.

"And is that a human version of Shaymin?"

"Yeah. If you need me, I'll be over here." Bridget went to a nearby wall, and somehow summoned a bed of leaves to sleep on.

* * *

 **Story 46: I knew it!**

* * *

"You know, this brings back memories." Ash said, recollecting.

"And this time, there will be no shipwreck." Brock commented.

"Hey, I see something under that truck over there." Misty pointed. Walking to the truck, they found a lone Pokeball underneath.

"It looks like something is inside. I wonder what it is?" Ash asked. "Well, one way to find out!" He threw the Pokeball into the air, releasing the Pokemon inside.

" _Phew! Finally! I was stuck under there for hours! Thanks Ash!_ " Mew telepathed, and teleported away. The trio blinked.

"Well that happened."

* * *

 **Yet another continuation of Story 34**

* * *

"Really?" Lapras asked.

"Hey, if there's not enough room, some of you can ride on top of my back." Kyogre appeared. Then blinked. "Okay, Xerneas might have to stay out on this one."

"Wow. It's always because of my size, isn't it." Xerneas sighed, walking back towards the Expedition Society base.

* * *

"Whoa! There is a bright light coming towards us!" Fennekin told. It flew nearby, and grew in size. A familiar figure stepped out of it.

"Hello, I am..." He trailed off at the sight of Xerneas. "...This is awkward."

"I didn't really expect that I would run into you..." Xerneas sweatdropped.

" _I did wonder why there were two of you._ _It sounds like a long story though._ " This world's Arceus called down.

* * *

 **I feel like S44 and S45 is a bit out of place. Let me know what you think.**

 **I am starting to run out of ideas for stories... This might be a problem.**

 **QOTD:** **What's your most disappointing moment in Pokemon before?**

 **I've got a few. Some include Pokemon X/Y's postgame being practically non-existent, and the fourth and fifth boss in Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon. I'm trying to avoid spoilers as much as possible, but you are supposed to die on the fifth boss.**

 **S44: Yay, Pokemon Colosseum and XD! You can find a picture of the transformed Michael by googling "PKMN Michael TG TF."  
S45: You know, I've had this idea for a while. I want to write this into a full story, but I'm not good with battle scenes or serious stories. I just cancelled my other story because the battles became too hard to write.  
S46: I knew Mew was under the truck!  
Yet another continuation of Story 34: Xerneas's size is becoming a running gag.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Story 47: Training**

* * *

"If thou desire to use thee new powers, thou has to tap into thy spirit!" Gallade told.

"Okay, can you please stop talking like that?" Bridget asked.

"How dareth thou rudely int'rrupt the great Galahad?" He questioned.

"Something must've went to his head." Neptune whispered to Bridget.

"As we was saying bef're we were int'rrupted, thou must focus thy spirit. Concentrateth on what thou wanteth." Closing her eyes, Bridget focused on the dummy. She imagined sharp leaves flying into it.

"Finest job, m'lady." Gallade clapped. Opening her eyes, Bridget saw some scratch marks on the dummy, and several leaves surrounded it. "Thoust got the hangeth of it. Howev'r, ye are still quite weak. Believe in thouself. Practice. Now, Neptune, leteth me seeth thy pow'r."

Neptune focused on something close range first. He felt something appear in his hands, and slashed at the dummy. Looking at his new weapon, he saw a long Muramasa of Water. It did go through the dummy, yet the dummy was still harmed.

"You know, I never thought that I would see this day." Espeon commented.

"I was a bit worried when I first heard of the drug." Michael's Jolteon agreed.

Bridget soon managed to activate her Blade of Grass. "Really? That's its name?"

* * *

 **Story 48: Too Deep**

* * *

Last time Azelf trusted the internet, it bit back and made her see the truth. It told her that genocide is wrong. Yet even after doing so, you can still be a good person. When she tries to think of something evil, her mind floats back to that game Victini showed her. Hesitating, she decided to see just what the humans have seen of her.

* * *

"Azelf? What are you doing?" S-Mesprit asked.

"Don't go... too deep..." Her voice shook.

"What happened?"

"The internet is full of perverts..."

Mesprit didn't need any more explaining.

* * *

 **Story 49: Discord**

* * *

A single pink cloud was raining down brown rain on the stadium.

"What in the world? What is this?" Bridget asked, who found out she also had a Sky form. Getting under the cloud for a taste, she licked her lips. "Chocolate rain? What on earth is going on?"

"Ohohohoho, you must be the new one." A voice called that just reeked with chaos. Behind her appeared a large golden figure.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you know? I'm Hoopa. I cause chaos around here because this world is too full of rainbows and sunshine. Somebody's gotta fix it, so I took it upon myself to do so." Moving the cloud towards him, a small glass appeared in his hand. Chocolate milk filled the cup, yet he instead drank the glass. He tossed the chocolate milk behind him which blew up, and Darkrai was unfortunate enough to be behind him at that time.

* * *

 **And yet another continuation of Story 34 (WARNING: SPOILERS! If you haven't finished Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon yet, I suggest that you skip this!)**

* * *

"Yo author, we saved the world and found all those Zygarde cells. Can you take us back now?" Darkrai asked.

 _ **"I would, but there's still something important you have to do. I suggest heading back to Serene Village with Riolu and Fennekin."**_

Shrugging, they did as told.

* * *

"So, now I have to ask you a question." Riolu started. "How is there a second Xerneas?"

"Well, the truth is, we're not actually from this world. Back in my world, we have something called an Author, who is apparently making us go through hell to entertain humans from another world that they can somehow read. Things got a bit boring, and the Author sent Darkrai, Zygarde and I here. But he says that there's still stuff we have to do here." Xerneas replied.

"The Author sounds like a jerk if you ask me." Lombre commented.

"Well, he's not a jerk, just... chaotic."

* * *

"Xerneas visited me- I mean, this world's Xerneas." Fennekin told. "And I learned the truth. I am really Mew. Mew made a copy of herself, and sent her- err, me- to the future to help stop Dark Matter. Now, my role has been completed. I must go now." Fennekin faded into a small light.

"What?"

"Goodbye, Riolu. Goodbye, Darkrai, Xerneas, and Zygarde. I'm glad we could be friends while we could."

"...That... That explains a lot now..." Zygarde commented.

Xerneas sat down next to Riolu. "I'm sorry... But don't cry. We couldn't prevent this."

* * *

"I think that there is a way to bring back Fennekin." Ampharos told.

"Hm, I do think so too. She when she left, she still had that scarf, didn't she?" Xerneas started. Riolu nodded to confirm that.

"Then you two are still connected in a way. Celebi can travel to the past, but there is another Pokemon that can see into both the past and future. His name is Xatu. I recommend you go visit him on the Sand Continent."

* * *

"Well, I sure do think having a new member is always exciting!" Xerneas stated.

"I see nothing wrong with this." Zygarde told.

"I'm all in." Darkrai agreed.

"Well, then it's official! Welcome to the team, Mew."

* * *

"Hmm? You wanted to see me?" Xerneas asked.

"Look! We've finished building your new room." The Timburr replied.

"Yay! Thank you!" She replied with glee. Finally, she could live inside shelter!

* * *

 **I like to think that I'm more famous than I really am. Because at the moment I wrote this, I still haven't gotten any questions for that Q &A. I was planning on having it soon, but it looks like it will have to wait a little longer.**

 **Something I totally forgot to mention on the last QOTD is the epilogue to PSMD. The only story after the credits is three new dungeons. It does get pretty intense in the last cutscenes, but it dies down very quickly. By quickly, I mean immediately.**

 **I tried a medieval accent for Gallade, who thinks he's Sir Galahad, Knight of the Round Table. Did I nail it or fail it?**

 **Side story coming up! Double marriage!**

 ** _QOTD_ : Let's step away from the main series games. What's your favorite side series Pokemon game? Mine has to be Pokemon XD: Gales of Darkness. I also like Pokemon Rumble World, but I think that game could've been more.**

 **S47: Yay for puns!  
S48: Shit, now I feel bad for the ex-terrorist.  
S49: Based off of a character in a fandom I was once in.  
Yet another continuation of S34: Xerneas finally gets to be in a place that is big enough for her! Hurray!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Story 50: The Tournament**

* * *

 _ **"All right, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! I'm here today for a special announcement!"**_ Spectre called down. Most people sighed. **_"Next week, I am hosting a tournament! 32 can enter, but only one will win. The grand winner will win a single wish!"_** This interested everybody. __ _ **"So get training!**_ _ **"**_

The stadium was crowded that week. Many Pokemon, from old to new, were there.

"Wow, this is pretty big. I guess a lot of Pokemon have a wish they have." Neptune commented.

"I like that. It's good to have a dream." Bridget agreed.

* * *

 **This is basically just an announcement chapter for my next side story. I already have some Pokemon in mind, but I'm also accepting votes for who you want to see.**

 **I have put up a personality list of Pokemon that have been seen so far in this story on my profile if you are interested.**

 **QOTD:** **Which style of battle would you prefer for the tournament? Single, Double, or Free-For-All? And as a bonus, who do you want to see fight?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Story 51: Reactions**

* * *

 _ **"So, there are no Pokemon in the human world, but Pokemon do exist as fictional characters. As you'd imagine, there are all sorts of drawings of you guys. Here is a group of pictures labeled Moemon. I'm not sure how that name came, but here are some examples."**_

"Is that... a human version of me? He looks quite nice." Arceus commented.

"Oh- um- well, I didn't know people think I'm cute with a maid dress..." Latias blushed.

"Oh my god! Why is this a thing!?" Latios shouted.

"Who the fuck would draw me as a female!?" S-Latios agreed.

"Hey that human me perfectly describes me!" Shiny Giratina giggled.

"That is... disturbing." Rayquaza paled.

"Hah, I can totally imagine you as a girl!" Dialga snickered.

"You better take that back!" Palkia yelled.

Azelf sighed. "Too many pictures of a kid me... When will they learn?"

"I look pretty cool!" Articuno smirked.

"Nyeh heh heh! Of course somebody as great as I, the g _rrrrrr_ eat Zapdos, will get a totally cool design!"

"Uck. Too girly." S-Regirock grunted.

* * *

 **Story 52: Random AU during the beginning of Kyurem vs. the Swords of Justice**

* * *

Keldeo snuck out into the night. As eager was he was to officially enter the Swords of Justice, he couldn't help but feel like something is wrong. Suddenly, he heard thick footsteps. " _Already? I thought Kyurem hung out in a cave!_ " Keldeo thought. He quickly hid into cover.

"Ah, looks like a good clearing for tonight." Said a voice. As much as Keldeo wanted to see who was there, he would get revealed, and possibly captured. After a few minutes, the voice spoke up again. "Well, we've got a big day tomorrow. Let's rest up while we can, Kyurem." Something grunted, which Keldeo assumed was Kyurem. Keldeo poked his head out, and saw Kyurem looking right at him. Scared, he backed away.

"Hmm? There's nothing to be scared of, little one." Kyurem smiled.

"Like he said, please don't be scared." The man said, handing over a warm Oran Berry. "Here, why don't you have this?" Keldeo hesitated, then brightened at the deliciousness of the berry. "See, nothing to be afraid of. My name's N, by the way. Do you have a place to stay?" Keldeo didn't answer.

"I take that as a no. You are welcome to stay with us for the time being if you want." N told. Keldeo thought about his options, and out of curiosity, he decided to stay. " _It might get me in trouble with the Swords of Justice, but... there's something I want to see."_ He thought.

* * *

The Swords of Justice quickly ran over to Kyurem's cave. Keldeo has gone missing in the night, and they feared that he went to fight Kyurem. However, they saw no sign of life in the cave Kyurem hangs out at.

"This is unusual." Terrakion commented.

"What could get that hag out of his cave?" Virizion asked to nobody in particular. Cobalion just stared into space, deep in thought.

"We shall look for Keldeo. He is clearly not here." He decided after a moment.

* * *

"How is N like?" Keldeo asked later the next afternoon.

"First of all, I've been gifted with the ability to understand Pokemon." N told. Keldeo's eyes widened.

"He's different than most trainers. He doesn't like Pokeballs, so he keeps his Pokemon outside all the time." Zoroark told.

"You could say he's close to us." Kyurem agreed.

"Ah." An awkward silence passed by. "Kyurem, I thought you lived in that cave?"

"That cave is my home. I usually travel with N though."

* * *

"Keldeo!" Virizion shouted.

"Oh! Um, I totally forgot about you guys, sorry..." Keldeo rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Are those your friends?" N asked. Keldeo nodded.

"Come, Keldeo." Cobalion told in his usual strict tone. Keldeo hesitated, looking back at N.

"Go on, Keldeo. They're your friends. You should stick with people you trust. And as much as I hate to admit it, I've got to leave." Nodding in understanding, Keldeo went back to the other Swords of Justice.

"He's an interesting fellow, that's for sure." Virizion commented, licking her lips.

"Virizion, that is disgusting. Anyways, I hope I get to see you guys soon." N waved goodbye, as did Kyurem.

"You know, if I have to beat Kyurem to enter the Swords of Justice, I don't think I want to anymore." Keldeo admitted.

"We can make an exception. It doesn't have to be Kyurem you have to fight, just something strong." Cobalion told.

* * *

 **Story 53: Leaving Home**

* * *

"Cobalion, have you seen Keldeo?" Terrakion asked.

"Not once today." Cobalion replied, not changing his pace.

"Strange. I usually see him at breakfast..."

* * *

"Have you seen our Keldeo?" The Shiny Virizion asked.

"No. We haven't seen our Keldeo either." Terrakion shrugged.

* * *

Terrakion peeked into Keldeo's room. It was mostly empty, and a single note lied on the ground.

 _"If you are reading this, then I have already left. I have decided that I will go out and see the world. The other Keldeo has decided to come with me as well. Do not worry, I will be okay. If you ever need to see me, I'm still in Unova. I've rented a room in the apartments of Undella Town. In advance, say sorry to Rayquaza because I used his credit card._

 _"See you later,  
Keldeo."_

Terrakion chuckled. "I guess he is growing up."

* * *

"It's always me!" Rayquaza sighed.

* * *

 **I swear this is the final continuation of Story 34 (This one is spoiler free)**

* * *

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Darkrai shrugged.

"I mean, Fennekin is back, so I guess all is well now." Zygarde told.

"Yeah, but now we have to leave..." Xerneas sighed.

"Hmm? Really?" Riolu stared.

"We were sent here for, well, basically entertainment purposes. It's all just a game. We beat the game, and now we're done with it. Hey Author!" Zygarde yelled.

 _ **"Yo, you done yet?** **"**_ Spectre's voice called. Riolu jumped, not expecting him.

"Yeah. Let's go now, we have others waiting for us." With a flash of light, they disappeared instantly.

"Wow, no class. Not even an epic speech." Fennekin frowned.

* * *

"Well, let's break the curse." Zygarde told, switching into his 100% form in a really dramatic way.

"...Where is Darkrai?"

"Under your foot." Xerneas told in a monotone voice.

"Oww..."

"Oops, sorry." After a moment, Darkrai flashed a bright light. "There you go. Curse free!"

* * *

 **S51: _Pokemon React! This episode: Moemon!_ Poor Latios.  
S52: Where Kyurem isn't an asshole. You can think of it like this: Black catches Zekrom and White catches Reshiram. In the games, N catches one of the two in BW, but will then give it to you in BW2. Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem were all once one Pokemon, but split into the three with Kyurem being the empty husk. Since N gave Zekrom/Reshiram to you, I guess him and Kyurem have something in common.  
S53: The two Keldeos are going to be like Looker, but for that region only.  
Final Continuation of S34: Finally the end!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Story 54: Magearna**

* * *

"Okay... Can you explain _this?_ " Arceus asked, pointing to the two new Pokemon.

The Shiny Diancie started sweating. "Um- well, I wanted to make a new friend..."

"So you go and make two sex slaves?" Magearna interrupted.

"Wha- no no that's not what I meant at all!" He stammered. The two steel types put a hand on their faces.

"Yeah right. We ran away, then got captured by some weird group. Volcanion and some boy saved us. I think we need to turn the boy into stone so he can finally celebrate his 11th birthday." Shiny Magearna remarked.

"Well Magearna, make yourself at home."

* * *

 **Story 55: The First Mission**

* * *

"Alright, I've finally located those bloody Shadow Pokemon." Lugia told.

"So, I guess that means goodbye, huh?" Wes asked.

"No, not 'goodbye', it's a 'see you later'. The Shadow Pokemon have been located near the Chosen One's home, Pallet Town, all the way in the Kanto region. But to be fair, I don't think he should be called 'Chosen One'."

"Alright, well see you soon." Bridget smirked.

"Good luck out there. I don't want any more heavy losses." Lugia shuddered, getting flashbacks of when he himself was a Shadow Pokemon.

* * *

 **Story 56: Their First Act**

* * *

"You know, I never knew how quiet it would be without Keldeo around." Shiny Cobalion admitted.

"Well, they're growing up. They're learning about the world around them." Terrakion chuckled.

"Hey, Keldeo's on TV!" Meloetta shouted from a nearby room. Walking in, the Swords of Justice saw a news channel.

Meloetta, in her human form, had rewinded to the moment the two were shown on screen. The two of them, in their Pokemon forms, were wearing matching brown hats that covered their faces. Perfectly-cut holes were made for their horns. They blasted water from their hooves to reach the top floor and broke through the glass.

"Two Pokemon have been seen at a burning house, distinguishing the flames and saving the trapped child inside before the fire department could come. They have been identified as a Keldeo. They appear to be harmless, so please refrain from catching them if you see them."

"They really have learned a lot." Shiny Virizion smiled.

* * *

 **Edit 1: First it's told that it's Magiana, now it's said that it's Magearna. Make up your minds, guys. But I liked Magiana better.**

 **I made this as soon as Magearna was revealed. I'm just sticking with the train that says it's a Steel/Fairy.**

 **Shit, I totally forgot about the previous chapter's QOTD!**

 **QOTD** **: What do you think so far about the Volcanion movie?**

 **Apparently, Volcanion appears in front of Ash and co. by _DROPPING OUT OF THE SKY!_ Does he live in the clouds or something?**

 **S54: Magearna does have a similar appearance to Diancie, does it not?  
S55: Wes and Michael depart! I think Michael kinda likes being Bridget.  
S56: Keldeos' debut!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Story 57: First Strike**

* * *

"Mom?" Michael called.

"Yes, dear?" Lily asked.

"It's time. I have to leave home. I was told by Arceus herself that the Shadow Pokemon have returned."

Lily's eyes widened, but she doesn't say a word. She pulled out a box that held the Snag Machine. Opening it, she dusted it off.

"We'll get the job done. Don't worry." Wes told.

* * *

"A bit small, don't you think?" Michael asked, walking into Viridian City.

"Something's wrong here..." Wes told.

"Espeon, can you check if anything's around?" Umbreon asked.

"It's quite empty. What's going on?" Michael wondered out loud.

"Hey, you two!" Espeon shouted.

"Heh, it looks like we have a few stragglers!" A voice chuckled. The two turned around to see two unfamiliar grunts.

"Prepare for trouble!" Said the male.

"Make it double!" Continued the female.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" A Meowth that could somehow talk in English shouted.

"Wobbafett!"

"Wow, talk about overdramatic." Jolteon rolled his eyes.

"Shut it, thundermouth. Now, we can do this da easy way, or da hard way."

"Whatever you want from us, we won't give up easily!" Michael shouted.

"Tsk. You remind me of the twerp from all those years ago." Jessie shook her head.

"I guess we'll just have to use our new powered up Shadow Pokemon!" James shouted, throwing two Pokeballs. Out popped a Shadow Chespin and a Shadow Skrelp.

"I'm a bit rusty, but I'll do my best!" Jolteon told, jumping in front Michael. The Chespin started throwing _Vine Whips_ , but Jolteon easily dodged, and knocked the Chespin back into James with _Signal Beam_. The Skrelp tried to tackle Espeon, but he simply tossed him into Jessie with _Psychic_. Seeing their chance, Wes and Michael threw a Snag Ball, capturing Chespin and Skrelp.

"What the- did you just snag our Pokemon!?" Jessie cried.

"Uh oh, you must be the ones our boss warned us about!"

Jolteon then used _Thunderbolt_ , making them go flying.

"We're blasting off again!"

"Aw man, we just got our butts handed to us!" James complained.

"Da boss ain't gonna like dis." Meowth sighed as they flew away.

Picking up the two Pokeballs, they put them on their belt. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Those must be some members of Team Rocket. I've heard of those two, and somehow they are always okay after being blasted away. So why's it going to be different?" Wes told.

"Good point. Well, we've captured two Shadow Pokemon already. But I'm a bit worried about the townsfolk." Michael frowned.

"I don't detect any other life force in the immediate area. I'm sure that the town was evacuated." Espeon told.

* * *

 **Story 58: Problems**

* * *

"Celebi? Are you okay?" Dialga asked.

"Urgh, yes..." Celebi groaned, trying to get out of bed, but only collapsed. "Nevermind..."

"What's wrong?!" Dialga asked worriedly. She's raised Celebi like her own child.

"I have a splitting headache..." Celebi groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll find the cause." Dialga told, walking out of Celebi's room. And like that, she dropped her facade. She knew what the problem was. Celebis can detect the life force of other Celebis from far distances. A Celebi must be in pain, so others are feeling a bit of it too.

Walking towards an enchanted map of Johto, Dialga zoomed in and looked for any obscure laboratories. After a few minutes, she found one. What she saw horrified her.

* * *

"Nothing's good on TV..." Meloetta sighed.

"Why don't you try watching some of that anime I've told you about?" Darkrai asked.

"No. I still refuse to watch that stupid crap. What's the point of a huge battle if you can just defeat your enemy in one punch?"

"It's not even stupid. Besides, it's still enjoyable, and the opening is great." Entei argued.

"Yeah, right." Meloetta rolled her eyes, flicking through channels. But something caught her eye on a news channel.

 _"This just in: an unconscious Entei has been found at the Orre region's lab. Security cameras show that it got here via teleportation. Locals confused as to why it's here. Technology shows that it already has a trainer."_

"Already has a trainer? I know a few other Enteis, but the only one I know with a trainer is... me..." He frowned, reminiscing when he was with Wes.

* * *

Entei groaned as he woke up.

"Urgh, it feels like I just got hit by a train..."

"Oh! You're awake!" A female voice said. Getting up, Entei found himself inside a building. "...Lady?"

"Lady, do you know where I am?" He asked, turning into his human form.

"...Oh, sorry, I didn't know you could do that. But you're in the Pokemon Center. We found you unconscious in the laboratory." Said the nurse, which Entei assumed to be those Nurse Joys.

"Hmm, strange, because I remember going to sleep in my bed, and my bed certainly isn't the lab... Well, I'll do what I can here until the others find me."

* * *

"There you are!" The shiny Entei pounced onto the human Entei. Unfortunately, it was in the middle of Gateon Port.

"What- hey, I'm in the middle of a town, you know. Let's talk somewhere private."

"Really?" She asked, looking around and seeing a crowd around them. "Oh..."

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Entei hopped onto his shiny counterpart and she jumped into the forest "It's been days, how did it take so long?"

"What do you mean? It's only been a few hours after you suddenly went missing."

"Huh, strange..."

* * *

"So I have troubling news..." Dialga started.

"It's about how I went missing, right?" Entei asked.

"Yes. Just an hour before you disappeared, I discovered why Celebi has been 'sick'. In reality, she isn't sick. She's feeling the life force of a nearby Celebi being turned Shadow."

* * *

 **Did you know that Pokemon XD: Gales of Darkness was originally going to have Wes be the main antagonist of the game?**

 **There was going to be more, but I ran into some problems in real life. It's late at night, I'm tired, there's probably something I could've done better, but then again, there's always something I could've done better.**

 **QOTD** **: Who's your favorite Pokemon? For bonus points, show one for each type.**

 **My favorites:  
**

 **Normal: Eevee + Meloetta  
Grass: Shaymin  
Fire: Entei  
Water: Suicune  
Electric: Jolteon  
** **Flying: Pidgeot  
** **Bug: Scyther  
** **Rock: Diancie  
** **Ground: Swampert  
Fighting: All the Swords of Justice  
Psychic: Mew, Cresselia  
Dark: Darkrai + Yveltal  
Ghost: Hoopa  
Ice: Articuno  
Steel: Mawile  
** **Dragon: Latios + Latias  
** **Fairy: Sylveon + Xerneas  
Poison: Nidoking + Nidoqueen**

 **S57: Well at least Team Rocket tried.  
S58: Time to go fuck over the timeline!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Story 59**

* * *

Darkrai blinked at the sight in front of him. He saw Xerneas and Shiny Yveltal walking _too_ close together, down the the Kalos ward.

 _"Heh, I guess life and death doesn't really matter to them."_ Darkrai thought, chuckling silently.

* * *

 **Story 60: Questions?**

* * *

 **"Around ten chapters ago, I asked my fans for any questions that you guys would have to answer. Guess how many I've got?"**

"A million?" Mew asked.

"A million and one?" Shiny Giratina guessed.

 **"Zero. Nada, none, zilch, etc.."**

"I guess you don't have many fans." Arceus remarked. Mew and Shiny Giratina groaned in disappointment.

 **"No, that's not the problem. The problem is that they just aren't saying anything."**

"So, you've got a bunch of assholes reading this?" Giratina asked.

 **"That's the rude way of saying it, but yeah."**

* * *

 **Story 61: Scrapped Pokemon**

* * *

 **"So, there's like 722 Pokemon or something, I don't know, there's probably more to come. I did consider a few more Pokemon, but I scrapped them. Here's some drawings."**

"That looks like a Girafarig, but with a second head instead of a tail." Keldeo commented.

"Ooooh, it looks so cute!" Shiny Suicune gushed at what looks like an Ice type.

"Is that some sort of Raichu dipped in lava?" Heatran asked.

"It looks like a Hitmontop on drugs, and this one looks like a Quilfish on drugs. Whatever it's on, I want it." Regigigas said.

"What on earth? Is that a fusion of me and a Blaziken?" Latias asked.

"This is just me without arms or legs!" A Chikorita complained.

"How did you get in here!?" Arceus demanded, teleporting her out.

"What." Suicune said in a deadpan tone.

"Heh, I think it looks like what would come out if we had a baby." Raikou hiccuped, the smell of beer reeking in his breath. Suicune walked out of the room with a disgusted look on her face.

"Now that's just a really boring version of Shinx...

* * *

 **Edit 1: I lied about the next chapter being about Shadow Pokemon. The story was way too long, so I turned it into an optional side story. It will come out soon!**

 **Mostly random things I thought up on the spot.**

 **QOTD: Who do you want to see have a Mega Evolution?**

 **I'm considering giving a new Pokemon a Mega in this fic. Personally, I want Mew to have a Mega, but I want to know what you think!**

 **S59: Darkrai notices more ironies in relationships. Also like to point out that after Latias and Rayquaza got married, more and more Pokemon are getting together.  
S60: I wasn't kidding about that Q&A. Still haven't gotten a single question.  
S61: Gonna give thanks to UnlistedLeaf for finding these unused Pokemon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Special Chapter!**

 **Story 62: A Mile In My Shoes**

* * *

 **"I need every legendary here to report to the main area. Others here such as Blissey and Wes do not need to come, but are still able to if they want."** Spectre's voice called down.

"Huh, I wonder what that's about." Michael said out loud.

"Well, we don't need to come, but we can still go, right?" Wes asked. Shrugging, Wes and Michael still went to the main area.

* * *

 **"Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Don't judge me until you've walked a mile in my shoes'?"** Spectre asked. Only Shiny Rayquaza raised her claw.

"It means you haven't experienced somebody else's life till you step in to their shoes." Shiny Rayquaza told.

 **"At least somebody knows. You should all read a dictionary or something. Anyways, on to the activity! Michael, Wes, Luna, and Eden, step aside."** The four did as told, and the legends flashed, and most screamed.

"I don't like this..." Victini blushed, now inside the Shiny Victini's body.

Arceus and Giratina started to twitch their eyes. They were inside the body of Mew and Shiny Giratina respectively.

 **"Oh yeah, and I should probably mention, you also have the personality of whoever's body you are in now."**

"Ooh wow! Let's go play- I mean, no, candy- urgh!" Arceus broke down.

* * *

"Is this like, extra fat or something?" Deoxys asked, poking his- or her, I don't fucking know anymore- new breasts in Latias' human form.

"You could say that." Latias told, sub-consciously leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

* * *

"Oh my... I can't swear. Why can't I f... swear!" Deoxys started to panic. She totally wasn't prepared for this.

"Hey Deoxys, I'm back- what the fuck is going on?" Deoxys' sister came into the Hall of Origin.

 **"Hello there, the party's just started. I've swapped everybody's bodies for half an hour. Make yourself at home."** Spectre told, spawning a bowl of popcorn in front of her.

"Oh great, there's an asshole narrating my life now." She muttered.

* * *

"Viri- er, Keldeo, come out!" Cobalion called, now in Shiny Suicune's body. Moaning and groaning came from the other side, and Cobalion's eyes widened. "Poor boy... He's stuck in the slut's body with the slut's personality..."

* * *

Arceus threw herself into her room and under her blankets. Curling into fetal position, she desperately tried to ignore Mew's instincts.

"Arcy! Come on out!" Giratina complained from the other side of the locked door. It didn't help that Mew and Shiny Giratina were besties. Arceus rolled out of the bed and reached for the doorknob-

"No no no no I have to resist... I wonder if there is any candy around here..."

* * *

"Woo hooo!" Regirock shouted, flying in Shaymin's body.

"Wowie! I can't believe I'm in the body of the Head of the Royal Guard!" Zapdos squealed.

* * *

"Never... again..." Deoxys said after the switch was over.

"No wiser words were said." Lugia agreed after coming out of Ho-Oh's body. "I'm going to have nightmares just like when I was a Shadow Pokemon..." The Brit lamented, as Wes and Michael snickered.

* * *

 **Yeah, that's it. I'm going on a break due to a vacation, so I didn't have much time to write. So, that's why I will be absent for longer than usual.**

 **This is my own twist on The Poke Spectre's "Walk In My Shoes" chapter in Legends Lost In Time. Body swaps, but they have the personality of whoever's body they are in now. This can lead to more disastrous results.**

 **Keldeo's scarred, Lugia hid in his room the entire time, and Deoxys's sister returned at just the wrong moment to see Deoxys lose some of his manliness.  
**

 **QOTD** **: Palkia's Water typing doesn't make sense, and I think something better could fit there. Do you think it would be better to replace the Water typing with something else?**

 **At first when I hear something about space, I think of darkness. A Water typing doesn't exactly come to mind. I'd say we make Palkia a darker color and give it a Dark type in place of the Water type. I can imagine it having a similar shade of color as Primal Dialga in PMD2.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Story 63: Halloween Because Why Not**

* * *

Deoxys went into space to find the Millennium Comet, and punched it down to Earth to wake up Jirachi.

* * *

"Halloween? What is that?" Jirachi asked.

"I accidentally gave a large city nightmares a long time ago, and now people celebrate it. I don't know why, but we'll roll with it." Darkrai shrugged.

"We dress up in a costume, then just have fun near nighttime. Some activities include going around town and knocking on stranger's doors for candy." Giratina summarized.

* * *

"Ooh! I'm going to be a wizard! I remember seeing one back in the old days. I bet nobody even remembers wizards though." Jirachi smiled, bouncing towards Shiny Victini's boutique.

 _"I kind of don't want to ruin it for him..."_ Magearna thought.

* * *

"Oh not you too..." Meloetta groaned in a vampire costume.

"Hey, this costume is quite fitting for me." Deoxys smirked, wearing a yellow suit with red gloves, boots, and white cape. Strangely, his head seemed a bit shinier than usual.

Darkrai and Entei simply clapped at his costume.

* * *

Mew, in her human form, somehow got a pool of orange paint and jumped into it. She put on a puffy pumpkin dress, and dyed her hair black. Shiny Giratina did a similar thing, but with a black pumpkin dress and dyed her hair orange.

"Really? Pumpkaboo and Gourgeist?" Shiny Mew asked, just wearing a simple tuxedo.

"It totally fits us!" The two said at the same time, then giggled.

"Why do I have to watch over them?" Shiny Mew sighed.

* * *

Zapdos had a white t-shirt that said "Cool Dude" on it, and wore a red cape. He had a skeleton mask on.

Moltres just had a blue jacket and black shorts. He also wore a skeleton mask.

"Oh, you're those skeleton brothers from that one game I played. Quite fitting." Latias complimented.

"Well of course I, the G _rrrrrrrrr_ eat Papyrus, would fit!" Zapdos boasted.

"You fit in more than you know." Moltres told.

* * *

Jirachi blinked at the sight of the other kids' costumes. "Oh, I guess people did remember wizards and witches..." He sighed.

* * *

 **Story 64: Just Acting**

* * *

15 Pokemon are having a sleepover. They all have different roles to play. However, a few are evil and against everybody else. All was peaceful that day, but when the moon rises, the Mafia creeps out. The next day, they found Uxie lying dead in front of her house.

"Oh my goodness!" Mesprit cried.

"Who could've killed her!?" Shiny Manaphy screamed.

Unfortunately, this caused some commotion. "What the- oh my god! Murder!" A random person shouted, running away.

"I think we took this game a bit too far." Uxie commented, licking the ketchup off of her..

* * *

"Alright, where is the murder?" Two certain humans entered the scene, then blinked at the sight. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

"Dio and Kel, it was all just a big misunderstanding." Uxie told, using their human names. "You want some ketchup?"

"No thanks..."

* * *

 **Story 65: You're Playing It Wrong, Give Me The Controller**

* * *

"So, how'd you like that game?" Rayquaza asked. He wasn't into video games, but there was this really enjoyable one he just finished.

"It was nice. That battle with the chubby skeleton was really hard, then it got kind of depressing." Latias told. Rayquaza raised an eyebrow. "...Latias? Did you do the genocide route?"

"There are multiple routes?" Latias tilted her head.

"Yeah! The game's slogan is 'The RPG Where You Don't Have To Kill Anyone'!" Rayquaza said.

"Ohh, so that's what the Act button is for..." Rayquaza put a claw on his face.

* * *

 **I'm back from vacation! Florida is quite hot, let me tell you. If you go to a restaurant and order a drink, there is more ice than the actual drink you ordered just to keep it cold.**

 **I updated my profile!**

 **QOTD : Being a Pokemon can have its advantages. Which one would you want to be?**

 **Personally, I want to be a Mew. You cannot deny its adorableness. Not to mention that I have the move Transform, so I can change between Mew and my normal body at will, and any other Pokemon! Think of the benefits.**

 **S63: I have no idea why this came into my head. Also, yay Jirachi!  
S64: Slightly inspired by the PC game Town of Salem.  
S65: She was never told how to spare enemies, because she killed the person that tells you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Story 66: Brawl**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Deoxys asked.

"I'm positive." Arceus told, equipping her Mega Stone she just got. She achieved her Mega Evolution, and flexed her new claws. _"Whoa, my brain... I remember everything. Every battle I've had, every moment I had to stop Dialga and Palkia fighting, the time I was born... I feel- no, I_ am _smarter than a super computer."_ She thought.

Deoxys and Mega Arceus flew in and punched each other's fists. Flying back, Deoxys then charged in for a punch that Mega Arceus easily dodged, then tried to punch Deoxys but he also dodged. Then they shared a bunch of blows, but they always hit the other's fists.

Mega Arceus flew to the ground, and fired a weak spray of Judgement. Deoxys dodged every one of them, and fired his own Psycho Cuts that Mega Arceus also dodged.

Giratina poked his head in to watch, and was amazed at just how evenly matched the two were. After a few minutes, the two stopped fighting, and called it a draw.

"Wow, that Mega Evolution did something to your brain, huh?" Deoxys asked.

"It feels like my brain's running 10 miles a second." Mega Arceus admitted.

"That... was amazing." Giratina gazed.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you here. Loverboy wants to speak with you." Deoxys waved, breaking through the wall instead of going through the archway right next to him.

* * *

 **Story 67: Super Hero?**

* * *

"We got it boss! The Blue Orb!" Shelly shouted, holding a box with the Blue Orb inside.

"Heh heh, fine work out there." Archie smirked.

"Hey! Stop what you are doing!" A man shouted. He seemed to be wearing some cheesy superhero costume.

"Oi, who are you supposed ta be?" A Team Aqua grunt asked.

"The names Aquaman! Me and my friends will take you down!" He shouted, making the grunts laugh.

"Matey, you are in our way. Get out, or we will force ya." Matt grunted.

"Fine, I am forced to use my special power! _Kyooogreee_!" Aquaman shouted, and Team Aqua's eyes shrunk as not one, but _two_ Kyogres emerged from the water. One was blue, and the other was purple.

"Use Origin Pulse!" Aquaman pointed dramatically at the group, as they started to charge up their attack.

"Hey Archie, isn't there this hilariously stupid evil team that usually blasts off like this?" Matt asked as they blasted off.

"Hmm, I believe there is. What was that phrase they always shouted?" Archie wondered out loud, not even caring anymore.

"I think the phrase goes, 'We're blasting off again'!" Shelly shouted.

* * *

 **Story 68: Zapdos's Cooking**

* * *

"Nyeh heh heh! I, the g _rrrrr_ eat Zapdos, will make the best spaghetti you've ever tasted!" Zapdos shouted.

"Well, you do sound like a great chef, Zapdos." Bridget commented.

"Really? You really think so? Nobody's ever said that before!" Zapdos gushed. Bridget blinked.

The spaghetti came, and it looked a bit too brown. Still, Bridget reluctantly tasted a bit of spaghetti, and her face scrunched up instinctively. The taste was indescribable.

"Wowie, that face is so full of passion! You must really love it!" Zapdos exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, it's good..." Bridget commented, face turning green. Suddenly, a Lillipup ran out from under the sink and snatched the plate of spaghetti.

"Hey! It's that darn Lillipup again! Quick, catch it!" Zapdos shrieked, running after it as they went out of the house.

* * *

"I warned you about Zapdos's cooking, didn't I?" Articuno frowned. Bridget could only nod.

* * *

 **Story 69: Date**

* * *

"Hmm? Who's texting me in the middle of the night?" Reshiram asked to nobody, picking up her phone.

 _Hey, it's me, the robot Latios. I want to talk to you. Meet me in the Hoenn ward, okay?_ The text read. Raising an eyebrow, she decided to check it out.

Reaching the Hoenn ward, Reshiram saw a humanoid robot laying on the couch, which she assumed was Latios. "Hey there. I was thinking about some things." Latios moved up to make room for Reshiram.

"Like what?" Reshiram blushed.

"Well, you wanna go out for dinner some time?"

* * *

 **Have any suggestions? Leave it in the reviews and I'll consider it!**

 **QOTD: Video game bosses can be awesome in some ways! Which boss do you like the most?**

 **Pokemon boss: The final boss fights in every PMD game. The world is about to end, and only you and your partner can stop it. Even after knowing that you are destined to leave your partner, you still stand, and prepare yourself for the tough fight and sad times ahead of you.**

 **Non-pokemon boss: Mettaton EX, from Undertale. The best boss fight is with the best character, who has the best personality, while jamming out to the best song? Sign me in!**

 **S66: I'll have you know I really like the Mega Arceus fan design. It says Arceus created the world with its 1000 arms, but it an armless llama can't learn any move featuring an arm or fist. Mega Arceus has fists however, so my guess is that it Mega Evolved when it created the world.  
S67: And on that day, Brendan found out he couldn't save the world.  
S68: Bridget was warned, but still tried it.  
S69: I'm setting something up here.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Story 68: Damn**

* * *

"Damn, Darkrai!" Squealed Hoopa. "Back at it again with those white vans!"

"What are you talking ab- ah!" Darkrai tried to move, but tripped and fell. He rolled over to find white shoes on his feet instead of the black ones he just wearing a few seconds ago. They were tied together. Giggling, Hoopa warped away.

* * *

"Great, she put my shoes in a freaking volcano." Darkrai grunted. "Now I _actually_ have to wear these white vans."

"Sorry dude." Shiny Kyogre shrugged, tossing his burnt shoes to him.

* * *

 **Story 69: Outbreak**

* * *

 _"A few months ago, we discovered some new but endangered Pokemon, which were not in the Pokedex. We've increased their population to prevent extinction, and will be held in Kalos's new zoo."_

"New Pokemon, huh?" Magearna said, rolling towards them in a ball.

"Hey, maybe we will have some new legendaries in here as well." Diancie shrugged.

"Well the more the merrier."

* * *

 **Story 70: Free-For-All**

* * *

"Alright, let's get started. You guys ready?" Giratina asked the viewers as well as his friends, picking up his 3DS.

"Yup!" Darkrai smirked.  
"Ready!" Meloetta told.  
"Whenever you are," replied Arceus.

The four got together and each pulled thee random cards with Pokemon on them. The Pokemon they got were the ones they used to battle. But for this stack, there are only Legendaries.

Meloetta had a Diancie, Hoopa, and ironically, Meloetta. Arceus was given Latios, Zekrom and Giratina. Darkrai had Xerneas, Mew and Jirachi. Giratina had Mesprit, Shaymin, Landorus, as well as Ho-oh and Charizard.

"Gary's trying to confuse us with two extra Pokemon." Darkrai commented, using Giratina's human name because they were recording.

"I didn't want to put them in the box." Giratina shrugged.

Darkrai sent out a Mew named lil yung, Giratina sent out Mesprit named Mew, Arceus started with a Zekrom named Big&Black, and Meloetta's Meloetta came out, which was named Texas.

"Really? You named him Big&Black?" Darkrai chuckled, as did everybody else.

"I'm kind of scared to attack Fruity Pebbles over there." Meloetta frowned.

"There's no Fruity Pebbles here. As a team they are though." Arceus told.

"Aria, this is a free for all. It's not a team game." Giratina said.

"Aw, I like Mew's cute little feet." Meloetta said.

"Which one? There are two Mews on the field." Giratina asked.

"You seriously named your Mesprit 'Mew', Gary? That's such- wow." Arceus deadpanned.

"I also did not tell him to send out Mew the same time I sent out Mew." Giratina told, as Texas used Fire Punch on Mew.

"Wow, that's teamwork man." Meloetta commented, as Giratina shouted because .

"Yes! Just what I needed." Meloetta cheered, as Texas avoided a Draco Meteor from Big&Black.

"Texas avoided," Meloetta laughed, as Mew flung its Toxic Orb at Texas, who gained poisoning. Lil Yung shot a Blizzard, but Big&Black avoided the attack. Texas took a critical hit.

"Big&Black taking it like a man," Arceus smirked, making Darkrai laugh.

"How did you know I'm a physical Mesprit?" Giratina cried.

"Because most Mesprits are physical." Meloetta chuckled.

"No they're not!" Giratina complained.

"Every Mesprit I've faced was."

"But you never see a Mesprit!"

"I've actually faced a lot before. They were all physical." Meloetta shrugged, commanding Texas to use Fire Punch on Big&Black.

"Dangit, I was hoping to- wait why are you running Draco Meteor on Zekrom?" Meloetta asked, as Big&Black used Draco Meteor on Lil Yung. His health was depleted halfway, as Big&Black felt the recoil.

"This probably shouldn't kill you sense I got burnt." Giratina said as Mew used Knock Off on Lil Yung.

Darkrai cried out as Lil Yung's health bar was now a quarter full.

"Why did you squeak like a dog?" Giratina asked, as Lil Yung's wide lens was knocked off, even though its blizzard hit both Big&Black and Texas.

"Yeah, as soon as the Wide Lens was knocked off, it hits." Arceus complained.

"Wow I just realized the Mesprit is named Mew. It just got to me." Darkrai told, as Texas hit Lil Yung and Mew with Relic Song, changing to Pirouette Form.

"It's time." Meloetta smirked, and Big&Black used Bolt Strike on Mew, making it faint.

"Ahh! It's me! Dangit!" Darkrai cried out. "Oh wait it hit the Mesprit, never mind." He sighed, as Lil Yung healed up with Soft-Boiled. Giratina sent out Tbt, a shiny Shaymin.

"Why'd you make it shiny? Shiny Shaymin is garbage." Arceus frowned.

"Never mind that. Just let me do this. I want to do something." Giratina said. Texas then used Fire Punch on Lil Yung, and Serene Grace kicked in, burning the Mew. Fortunately, Texas wasn't burnt because she was already poisoned.

"Yeah! You're gone! Get out of here!" Giratina shouted, as Shaymin used Hyper Beam on Texas and Lil Yung hit Big&Black with Blizzard.

"Yo I can eat that. I will eat it up-" Texas fainted.

"That was a good free for all guys, I won." Arceus smirked, sending out Giratina, named Our1TrueLord.

"I didn't know you were into that, Aria." Giratina said, raising an eyebrow as Meloetta sent out Diancie, named Blood.

"What are those nicknames, Melody?" Darkrai asked.

"I was listening to a song called Texas Blood Money so I nicknamed my Pokemon that." Meloetta shrugged, as Diancie Mega Evolved, then used Protect. Lil Yung used Knock Off to get the Leftovers off of the Shaymin.

"Come on, why would you do that?" Giratina complained.

"Now it's weaker, anybody would do that." Meloetta told, as Our1TrueLord defeated Lil Yung with Earthquake.

"It's time for Superbambi." Darkrai told, sending out a Xerneas.

"What is that nickname?" Arceus asked.

"Haven't you heard of that Disney movie called Bambi? This is a super-powered version of it." Darkrai said.

"Wow I can feel the hate right now." Meloetta said in a monotone voice when Tbt used Giga Drain on her Blood, almost making her faint.

"Give me my HP back, thank you." Giratina smiled, but then frowned when Superbambi used Geomancy.

"How? How could you let this happen?" Arceus complained, seeing Superbambi's Power Herb charge it completely.

"I thought you were a pro, shouldn't you have counters to everything?" Darkrai asked.

"I run physical Xerneas, okay?" Arceus frowned, as Blood used Diamond Storm, getting a defense increase.

"Remember when we said we wouldn't stall?" Darkrai said.

"He lied." Meloetta told. "Okay this defense increase better come through," she said as Our1TrueLord used Earthquake, making Blood faint, and sent out Money, an Unbound Hoopa.

"I'm big." Meloetta boasted. "I'm never saying that again." She said as Tbt used Moonblast on the protected Money. "I was originally going to make this a choiced Hoopa, so I can just Shadow Ball everything."

"We need to kill Superbambi, she's causing the lag. Everybody kill Superbambi. Fuck Superbambi." Arceus told.

"Don't kill my Superbambi!" Darkrai shouted, as Tbt used Giga Drain on SuperBambi.

"Remember, you are a married man." Meloetta frowned. Our1TrueLord disappeared with Shadow Force.

"Stop! Why?" Meloetta shouted, as Superbambi OH-KO'd Money with Moonblast. Meloetta was now out of Pokemon.

"I was going to kill the Giratina, but it's gone right now." Darkrai shrugged.

"You could've killed the Shaymin!" Meloetta argued.

"That wouldn't kill me though." Giratina told.

"It's there killing you, gaining its health back, and you are doing nothing about it." Meloetta said as Tbt used Giga Drain on Superbambi, and Our1TrueLord killed Superbambi with Shadow Force. "Look, now there is a huge Giratina on the field with full HP, and now you guys can't do anything about it." Meloetta crossed her arms.

Darkrai sent out Ducky the Jirachi, and Tbt used Dazzling Gleam on Our1TrueLord. "That did nothing. He drank that, he literally drank that."

Ducky used Toxic on the Shaymin, and Our1TrueLord used Earthquake.

"Why would you do that? Don't you know how to Pokemon?" Meloetta asked.

"I don't know. I'm an owner, not a battler." Arceus sighed.

"You better learn how to own a battle." Meloetta told.

"You better learn how to own my dick." Darkrai shrugged. The other three glared at him angrily.

"Daniel you are my husband, don't even think about that!" Meloetta shouted.

"You are speaking to my girlfriend like that with me in the room, that's asking for trouble." Giratina's eye twitched, as he switched Tbt with Rofl the Landorus. Our1TrueLord used Shadow Sneak on Ducky.

"Heh, I'm in trouble anyways. I'm not winning this battle, let's be real." Darkrai shrugged as Ducky's leftovers kicked in.

"The game doesn't let me win, so that's not relevant." Meloetta told. Rofl used Knock Off on Our1TrueLord, and Rofl got hit by Our1TrueLord's Dragon Tail, switching it back to Tbt. Due to Natural Cure, it was no longer poisoned. Ducky used Protect, but nothing hit him.

Tbt hit Our1TrueLord with Dazzling Gleam just before it vanished with Shadow Force. Ducky attacked Tbt with U-Turn.

Ducky protected, to stop a Giga Drain. Darkrai forgot that Shadow Force goes through Protects however, and Ducky fainted. Darkrai was out of the game.

Tbt finished Our1TrueLord with Dazzling Gleam, and Arceus sent out SteelBeams the shiny Mega Latios.

"Ew that looks like baby poop." Giratina complained.

"It looks like boogers." Meloetta commented. SteelBeams attacked with Secret Power, which was super effective, and Tbt fainted.

"Yo you should run Smack Down Earthquake Landorus. Use Smack Down, then hit with Earthquake." Meloetta suggested.

"Dude I have Knock Off." Giratina told.

"Knock Off does nothing, Mega Latios is a beast." Meloetta said, as Rofl was oneshot by a Draco Meteor critical.

"Good game guys, Aria wins this Free For All!" Darkrai told to the camera.

* * *

 **Yo, it's been a pretty eventful week. There was a leaked list of Gen 7 Pokemon earlier, but that's probably fake. Now the Gen 7 game names have been leaked, and we will wait and see if it's official in tomorrow's Nintendo Direct.**

 **QOTD: Do you want to see a new type introduced?**

 **I wanted a Light/Holy type, but Fairy type kind of did that already...**

 **S68: Why is this a meme?  
S69: I want to see what Game Freak has for Gen 7.  
S70: Four friends just having a fight.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Story 71: Down in Johto, There Are No Breaks**

* * *

"Excuse me ladies," a random man asked the two disguised Suicunes, "do you know any Suicunes?"

The shiny Suicune looked at the normal one and asked, "No, why?"

"Oh. Well my name's Eusine, my dream is to catch a Suicune. My Suicune Senses are tingling, and you two seem to be the direct source of it."

Blinking, Suicune quickly said, "Huh that's weird. Well I gotta go so bye!" The two quickly evacuated the town.

* * *

"Oh god he's here too?!" Shiny Suicune exclaimed as they ran down the route.

"He's everywhere I go!" Suicune told.

* * *

 **Story 72: The Sun and Moon**

* * *

"Arceuuuus! I don't think the sun is supposed to do that!" Jirachi cried, teleporting into Arceus's room.

"What is it now?" Arceus groaned.

"We don't have time for this! I wish we were outside right now!" Jirachi shouted, as the wish transported the two of them above a large ocean.

"It's just a solar eclipse- wait a minute. There wasn't supposed to be a solar eclipse yet! What is going on!?

* * *

"So, what, suddenly there is a new region we somehow overlooked, and a ton of shit is happening there right now?" Arceus asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well I'm going there anyways, I want to make sure that the evil team there is getting beat up by a 10 year old. If not, then I guess I'll have some fun." Deoxys told, jumping through the portal to Kalos.

* * *

"What on earth is happening? There isn't supposed to be a lunar eclipse yet!" Shiny Arceus shouted.

"An evil organization is setting their world domination plans in motion as we speak. I'm going there right now." The two Keldeos told, jumping through their Kalos portal.

* * *

Nearby, in another universe, an evil organization was getting the help from the stars.

"Okay, just hand yourself over, and we won't hurt you." Said the stellar group. However, the Jirachi denied, despite being weakened and strapped to a table with a dark aura. The leader sighed, "Okay, you did this to yourself. Go, Dark Ball!" He shouted, capturing the now Shadow Jirachi.

Opening the Dark Ball, the Shadow Jirachi emerged without a word. "Jirachi, I wish we had the strongest Shadow Pokemon to fight with!" The Shadow Jirachi fainted from how much energy it took, but all around them appeared legendaries, Arceus, Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi, and more, and with a flash, they were also all caught in Dark Balls.

* * *

 **"Doctor, it appears that a nearby universe is currently being destroyed with Mega Shadow Pokemon."** Reported Dr. Deoxys's computer.

"Looks like we they need some help. Call all the Pokemon that can help the most over here!" Dr. Deoxys told the computer. With a flash, Xerneas, Zygarde, Mewtwo, Meloetta, Darkrai, Mew, and Rayquaza were teleported here.

"Listen up, a nearby universe is currently being destroyed by Mega Shadow Pokemon. I need you to help them." He explained.

 **"I'm stronger than you think. I can warp you all to that universe. Pack your mega stones."**

* * *

 **Story 73: Took Long Enough**

* * *

"Hey Ash!" Wes called.

"Oh hello there. What's your name?"

"The name's Wes. This is Michael here. We're saviors of the Orre region. We have a request for you. Do you have any free time?"

"Actually, I don't have anything I have to do right now, so I can help."

"Well, we have a message from Arceus." Michael pulled a letter from his backpack.

 _Dear Ash,_

 _I noticed how we only meet when times are dire. Sometimes, I just want a friendly meeting for once. Here is a replica of the Azure Flute, so you can come visit the Hall of Origin at will to come talk with us._

 _From,  
_ _Arceus_

"Well about time." Ash commented. "I wonder how Latias is doing..."

* * *

"Oh. There's three of you." Ash blinked.

"Well, things got complicated, something about other dimensions. Nice to meet you again Ash. I'm the one you met in Altomare. I was found in a certain hell named the Distortion World, because my soul never was put to rest after the Altomare incident." Said the robotic Latios.

"Technically I met you, but I'm from another dimension where Latias died instead of me." Told another Latios.

"I don't even know you. You didn't exist in my home world." The Shiny Latios explained.

"Well, adjust yourself to the sight of this." Arceus shrugged. "There's a new region we somehow overlooked, so there should be some new guests soon."

* * *

 **Continuation of Story 69**

* * *

"Oh hello guys!" Kel shouted, walking over towards the two.

"Oh hello Kel, hi Dio!" Reshiram greeted.

"What brings you here in Undella City?" Dio asked.

"Well, it's a nice day outside, huh? I was thinking about a nice relaxation time by the beach." The robot Latios told. Unfortunately, his human body wasn't fully flesh. Fortunately, his clothes and fedora covered that.

Kel and Dio snickered. "Well, we'll leave you to your little date there. Besides, there's something going on in White Forest." Dio told, as they walked onwards.

* * *

 **Hello. This is me, trying to calm myself down- HOLY SHIT GEN 7 IS COMING!**

 **QOTD: #TeamSun or #TeamMoon? Also, what are your expectations for Gen 7?**

 **#TeamMoon! I'm bringing Cresselia and Darkrai with me for this!  
We've gotten a few seconds of art in that Gen 7 trailer, and some pictures include what appears to be the Pokemon Center at different angles. This could suggest a camera we can rotate manually. If you've played Yokai Watch, you know what I mean.  
I also really want a Moon-related Legendary Pokemon, so I can name it Moonshine.**

 **S71: He knows.  
S72: This story might change when Pokemon Sun and Moon come out, just in case the whole eclipse thing doesn't happen. The Anime world has the Sun plot, the Shinyverse world has the Moon plot, and we get a sneak peek in another dimension with what might be the sister of Sun and Moon, Pokemon Star.  
S73: I wonder why it took so long.  
Continuation of S69: I'll be honest, I forgot about this.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, I have a side story that has something important!**

 **Story 74: Tests**

* * *

"Thank you for helping me with this research," Dr. Deoxys thanked Mew.

"You're welcome! Besides, I want to know what my Mega does as well." Mew giggled, doing a flip in the air. Tossing her Mega Stone that appeared after Mega Devolving the first time, she activated her Mega. Her ears grew longer, and a large pearl appeared on her forehead. Her tail looked like a string of DNA, and each part had a different colored section, each representing a different type. This extension to the tail crawled up to her neck. Dr. Deoxys activated his Pokedex and scanned her.

 **"Mew: The New Species Pokemon. It is said to possess the genetic composition of all Pokemon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it avoids notice even if it approaches people.**

 **"This appears to be the Mega form of Mew. This is a new discovery, and records will be sent to Professor Oak. It appears to be more powerful in attacks, but has less Defense and Special Defense. Its ability seems to be Protean."**

"That seems kind of over powered, considering the amount of moves you can use." Muttered Dr. Deoxys.

"But I would have to be careful about my lowered Defense..." Mega Mew shrugged. "But oh well, I'm strong, yay!"

* * *

 **Story 75: Moving Out**

* * *

"Hey Arceus?" Mew asked.

Arceus, raising an eyebrow at Mew's serious tone, asked, "What is it?"

"Lugia has a chosen one, right? I was thinking, why don't I have one? I want a trainer that I can trust, travel, and fight with." Mew told.

Arceus's eyes widened. This could be her lucky break! Mew will be gone so she won't have to put up with her anymore! But then she started to think a bit more reasonably. Could Mew really handle the responsibility? Arceus thought back to the tournament, and how she skillfully fought, and even got a hit on Deoxys. That was a huge achievement in her standards. Not to mention she helped with that Shadow Celebi, and the threat in a nearby universe.

"Okay, I will allow it," Arceus said, heading to the Johto ward, "follow me." The two walked toward a replica of a bell at the Tin Tower, which could detect trainers worthy of a Legendary. Thanks to Dr. Deoxys, this bell could now detect a trainer from anywhere in the world, and give full details about him or her.

"There is a young trainer named Yellow travelling through Kanto. You should have a Pikachu following him. Find him, and introduce yourself." Arceus told.

"Yay! I will make you proud!" Mew beamed, doing a flip before heading to the Kanto ward.

* * *

Yellow was simply fishing in a pond. Something caught the bait on his hook, and pulled.

"What the-"

" _Mew!_ " Mew giggled, putting a paw on Yellow's head.

"Why are you here Mew?" Yellow's Pikachu asked.

"Huh? Who said that?" Yellow looked around, then realized it came from Pikachu. "Wait, Pikachu I can understand you!" He exclaimed.

"I did that!" Mew smiled.

"Thank you!" Yellow grinned, hugging Mew and petting her.

"Mew, why have you come to us?" Pikachu asked.

"Yellow, you are a special trainer. I chose you to be my trainer!" Mew told. Yellow stuttered nonsensical words before giving up trying to talk.

"But- but how? We've only got 4 badges so far. What makes us so special already?" Pikachu asked.

"Chosen Ones are chosen at birth, kind, and some other reasons. Yellow, you and your Pokemon are destined for greatness." She told, digging into Yellow's bag and taking out a Pokeball. "Here, catch me!"

Yellow did as told, too stunned to talk.

* * *

 **Sorry this came out a bit later than usual, I'm running out of ideas for stories. I think I'm going to fall back into a hiatus, and it will probably last at most to the release date of Pokemon Sun and Moon. If this is the case, then see you in a few months.**

 **QOTD: Design a new Mythical/Legendary Pokemon, describe it, including the appearance, its type, and its role if it has one. If it is part of a group, include the other members. Include enemies.**

 **The Elemental Guardians are natural protectors, and will fight against any harm that is a threat to their region. One time, an enemy was a bit stronger than the three of them, and they fall into deep sleep after their battle. Their nemesis returns later, and you must find and wake up the one strong against your starter, then catch the nemesis. That Elemental Guardian will flee after the fight, but can be found in a dungeon after beating the Champion. The nemesis depends on the version you play, and is also the one on the title screen.**

 **Uraborroka - Water/Fighting. Lurks in the deep sea. Physical Attacker, less Special Defense. (root words: water fight, in Basque)  
Sualtzairu - Fire/Steel. Hides in a volcano. Defensive/Special Defensive. Can switch between a more offensive form near a mossy rock. (root words: fire steel, in Basque)  
Bellaramaita - Grass/Fairy. Sneaks through the forest. Special Attacker, less Defense. (root words: grass fairy, in Basque)  
**

 **Herensugepozoi** \- **Dragon/Poison. Born in a polluted area, it was also affected by the pollution, and seeks revenge on humans. Attacked by the Elemental Guardians in one version. Thinks that Pokemon are evil if they help humans. Physical Attacker, less Defense. (root words: dragon poison, in Basque)  
Toxinedari - Poison/Water. Naturally toxic, and found by the evil team. Trusted them, but was betrayed, and gained the view that nothing can be trusted, not even other Pokemon. The other nemesis that the Elemental Guardians fought. Special Attacker, less Special Defense. (root words: toxin drink, in Basque)**

 **S74: Mega Mew: The Glass Cannon  
S75: Yellow is going to become the next Ash, but with more brains.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't get too excited, I'm probably getting right back into hiatus. But oh well, I've got inspiration for at least one chapter, and that's good enough.**

 **Story 76: New Guests**

* * *

"Mew, use Wood Hammer!" Yellow shouted.

"Rhydon, dodge it!" James shrieked. Rhydon narrowly dodged- but Mew predicted this, and teleported behind Rhydon and launched him into the wall with Wood Hammer, making him faint.

"Rrrrgh, finish this, Rhyperior!" Jessie shouted, panicking. However, a Nidoking and Nidoqueen busted through the wall. Mew quickly vanished from sight. "Nidoking, use Megahorn!" A familiar voice shouted. The Nidoking charged forward, making the Rhyperior faint instantly.

"B-Boss!?" Meowth shouted.

"I'm not your boss anymore! I disbanded Team Rocket a year ago. So there is no reason you will be doing evil under Team Rocket's name." Giovanni asked.

"But-"

"Don't 'but' me. Nidoqueen, take 'em to the cops." The Nidoqueen picked up the three Team Rocket members, and walked out of the broken wall. "Thanks for distracting them, young boy." Giovanni smiled.

"Heh, no problem."

"I am the gym leader of Viridian City, so you can come and challenge me when you are ready." Giovanni told, walking out of the room with Nidoking.

 _"Hey Yellow, this battle will have to wait a bit. Some new legendaries were discovered and I wanna meet them!"_ Mew asked, warping away.

"New legendaries? Well I will have to worry about that later..."

* * *

 _"I have finally finished your new ward! Make yourselves at home."_ Shiny Palkia told.

 _"Yay! Welcome new Pokemon- ahh my eyes!"_ Mew shouted.

 _"Yeah, I can't control my brightness setting yet. Just wear these all the time."_ Told the sun legendary, tossing some black glasses towards Mew.

 _"Yay Mew is here!"_ Shiny Giratina shouted gleefully, glomping Mew.

* * *

 **Story 77: Gathering**

* * *

Azelf grunted as she ran around the corner. She was being chased by Shiny Azelf. She managed to kill her, but was drastically weakened. Her eyes shrunk as she was hit by an unavoidable throwing knife from Mesprit.

Respawning, she started to run, only to realize that the game ended because she was the last kill the other team needed.

"Seriously, you had to do a 360?" Azelf asked as the last kill camera replayed.

"It was a no-scope." Mesprit smirked, making Azelf's eyes roll.

* * *

 **Story 78: Cards**

* * *

Shiny Mew, sitting next to Shiny Manaphy, put down a Charizard card. "I use Flare Blitz on your Venusaur..." Shiny Mew muttered.

"This is a lot more boring than I thought. These cards really doesn't live up to the hype everybody is giving it." Shiny Phione told, putting away her Venusaur card.

* * *

 **Well a few stories were made! And now I'm out of ideas again. Making a story was harder than I thought.**

 **QOTD:** **What kind of Pokemon game that is different from the main series games do you want to see?**

 **Personally, I want one that's like Dynasty Warriors/Hyrule Warriors. Imagine fighting against Mewtwo and hearing an epic orchestrated cover of the original Wild Pokemon RBGY Theme while trying to avoid a barrage of attacks. And before you say something, no, Pokemon Rumble does not count as a Dynasty Warriors thing.**

 **S76: He always keeps a bag of Black Glasses to give others.  
S77: Azelf doesn't like the MLG. Personally, I can't blame her. Have you seen the cancer-inducing "MLG" things I've seen?  
S78: I don't understand why people like collecting Pokemon Cards. If you want to fight with Pokemon, just get the freaking game.**


	27. APRIL FOOLS

Wow, people thought I was being serious with this prank? I mean, it was kind of cruel, but still. I'm still working on it, don't worry.


	28. Chapter 27

**Story 79: Beach Time**

* * *

"Still no questions for the Q&A..." Spectre muttered. "Hey, Luna, where are you going?"

"I'm playing Pokemon Go. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to catch a Latios. I'll be in the Himalayas if you need me," Luna waved goodbye, jumping out a door.

"Luna, wait. I- and she's gone." Eden said, deadpanning. "There's no stopping her..."

* * *

"Isn't this just wonderful?" The Shiny Celebi asked, as they walked on the edge of the shoreline.

"Well, I guess it is..." The ex-Shadow Celebi said, feeling a bit embarrassed as they disguised themselves as little girls to get in. Not to mention that they kept getting called 'cute'.

"See, I told you! Hey, there's Liam!" Shiny Celebi said, running over.

"Hey there! Didn't expect to see you here!" The robotic Latios smirked.

"You know these two girls?" A woman in a white bathing suit asked, wading out of the water.

"You don't recognize our voices, Shira?" Shiny Celebi asked, using her nickname.

"Oh. Oh hi there Selene!" Reshiram greeted. Shiny Celebi's eyes then shrunk.

"Celly, we're going now."

"What- we just got here..." Celebi complained.

"No. We need to talk. Privately," Shiny Celebi said sternly, dragging her away.

"Huh, I wonder what that was about?" Luna asked, walking over. "Say, why aren't you in the water?"

"It'll mess up my circuitry," Robot Latios shrugged.

* * *

"What was that for!?" The ex-shadow Celebi shouted.

"Look. Latias's brother is supposed to be gay. So why is he hanging out with Reshiram!?" Shiny Celebi demanded.

"I-I don't know..." Celebi gulped.

"Don't lie to me. What happened!"

"I... I couldn't fix everything from when I broke the timeline..." Celebi looked down in shame. Shiny Celebi warped away for a moment, then appeared again.

"Look what you did. You turned a gay into a bisexual. You have completely changed their future," Shiny Celebi told sternly. The other Celebi shrunk downwards.

* * *

 **Omake 2: If Shiny Deoxys Was Crazier**

* * *

"Gentlemen... I have created a gravity-powered death ball, to do my bidding! Behold!" Dr. Deoxys shouted.

"Err, are you sure we should be playing around with gravity?" Shiny Mewtwo asked.

"Shut up Mewtwo! Now, death ball! Make me a baloney sandwich!"

 **"BY YOUR COMMAND."** It echoed. A few dark pulses flashed out, and everything in the room started to fly around, destroying everything.

* * *

"Gentlemen... This robot... is about to blow!" Dr. Deoxys shouted.

"What!?" Shrieked the robotic Latios, and the room blew up.

* * *

"Gentlemen... Behold! The Burn Bot!" Dr. Deoxys shouted. An ice cream machine slowly rolled itself to the middle of the room.

"Oh, what's it gonna do? Burn me to death?" Shiny Mewtwo asked. The ice cream cone on top of the machine opened up, and a flamethrower popped out. A ton of fire blew out.

"Ah ah ah ah this it hurts it hurts it hurt!" Shiny Mewtwo shouted, flying around the flames.

"Yes! Muahahahahahaha!" Shiny Deoxys laughed, despite being on fire.

* * *

"Gentlemen... Behold! Dirt!" Dr. Deoxys shouted.

"Uhhh... okay?" Shiny Mewtwo slowly said. Suddenly, two legs lifted the dirt up, and two eyes appeared. A mouth bared with fangs grinned sadistically, and launched itself onto Shiny Mewtwo, killing him.

"That's not dirt at all, is it Mewtwo?! Muahahahahaha!"

* * *

"Gentlemen... This robot... Is also set to blow!" Dr. Deoxys shouted.

"Err boss? I think this one is a dud-" Robot Latios blew up.

* * *

"Gentlemen... Behold! I have injected the devil's blood, into this doll!" Dr. Deoxys shouted. The floating Arceus doll muttered some strange, unintelligible words, before looking cute.

"Well geez, uh, sounds a bit dangerous, doesn't it?" Shiny Mewtwo asked.

"Bullshit! This doll is completely harmless!" Dr. Deoxys told.

"Uhh, Doctor Deoxys? I think it's eating your soul," Shiny Mewtwo said, as the doll was inhaling a strange blue beam coming from Dr. Deoxys' mouth. His eyes were also gone. His body fell to the ground, and a Deoxys head appeared on the side of the doll.

"Why do I feel so fucking furry!?" He asked.

* * *

"Gentlemen... Behold!" Dr. Deoxys shouted, pointing to a robot spider holding somebody.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry okay? The last sale was a dud. But, I'll tell you what, if you don't kill me, I'll give you 10% off your next purchase..." Shiny Diancie told, panicking.

"That's not a very good deal, Doctor," Shiny Mewtwo said.

"I'll make you an even better offer!" Dr. Deoxys told.

"R-really?" Shiny Diancie asked hopefully. The spider robot sliced Shiny Diancie's head off, blood spilling everywhere.

"90% off! Ba hahahahahaha!" Dr. Deoxys screamed, face covered with blood.

* * *

Dr. Deoxys was sitting at a table that was covered with baloney sandwiches.

"Why are you still here!?" Dr. Deoxys shouted at the death ball.

* * *

"Gentlemen... This bomb... Is set to blow!" Dr. Deoxys shouted.

"Oh, this again?" Robot Latios groaned. The blue light shone, and a hole appeared in the ball, weakly blowing air out of it.

"Oh, okay," Shiny Mewtwo sighed in relief.

The yellow light shone, and the blowing power increased to maximum, blowing Shiny Mewtwo and Robot Latios away, and then came back around and landed inside Dr. Deoxys' ass. The two tried to scream, but their sound was muffled.

* * *

"Gentlemen... I have created a robotic version of myself! Behold, Metal Deoxys!" Dr. Deoxys shouted.

"Uhh, Doctor, he looks nothing like you," Shiny Mewtwo said.

"Silence Mewtwo! For I have created an organic version of myself! Behold!" Metal Deoxys shouted, pointing to a bigger Dr. Deoxys. Metal Deoxys was now somehow the size of the real Deoxys.

"What the..." Robot Latios trailed off.

"I disregard your reality and establish my own! Muahahahahahaha!" The huge Dr. Deoxys laughed maniacally.

* * *

 **Ayy, I'm back! ...For a short time...**

 **Sorry if you believed the April Fools Day prank, because I swear some of you did believe that. Seriously, it was on April Fools Day! Why would you believe that!?**

 **QOTD: Which Pokemon do you want in Pokken Tournament?**

 **I'll be honest, I was so fucking happy when I saw that. Finally, the thing that people wanted 20 years ago is now finally here! Pokemon fighting in Tekken Style! Honestly, I'm glad with Suicune, but I think Shaymin or Mew could be a good fighter. Their gimmick is that while they are frail, they are quite fast, making it hard to take hits.**

 **S79: My explanation for Latios' sexuality changing. Also, Shiny Celebi is scary when mad.  
Omake 2: It's all one big parody of Dr. Weird, from Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Sorry for the crude humor if you didn't like it.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Story 80: Troubles**

* * *

A sharp shriek echoed through the Hall. Eden quickly ran in, recognizing the voice as Luna's.

"What's wrong!?" Eden asked worriedly.

"H-help! I c-c-an't-" Luna choked, her voice shaking.

"Hold on, I'm getting you to help!" Eden shouted, teleporting the two right into Nurse Blissey's hospital. "No time to explain, get her some help now!"

"Oh! What's wrong?" Nurse Blissey asked as Eden carried Luna to a room.

"I-I don't know! She just suddenly screamed, and now she's like this!" Eden half-lied.

"Okay, you're going to have to wait out here," Nurse Blissey said in a tone that almost convinced Eden that she saw through his lie.

Eden teleported back into his and Luna's room, sighing worriedly.

 _"It's time. Honestly, I'm not ready for it. But I can't stop it,"_ Eden thought.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Eden asked later.

"Not okay..." Luna groaned, her eyes changing to a dark purple, with draconic eyes. "So, it's time, huh?"

* * *

 **Story 81: Dinner at Altomare**

* * *

 _"Good morning, sleeping beauty,"_ Darkrai chuckled as Meloetta woke up.

 _"It's almost been a year since we got married, did you forget?"_ Meloetta yawned.

 _"How could I? I've got something planned, Melly,"_ Darkrai smiled, getting dressed. Meloetta blushed at his abs he got from working out.

* * *

 _"Wow, I always forget how beautiful this place is,"_ Meloetta said, taking a good look around Altomare. A few people stared at them, wondering why a fucking Darkrai and Meloetta were here. _"Say, where are we going?"_

 _"Here we are! This new restaurant, called, 'Layton's Pizzaria'."_ Darkrai exclaimed.

 _"That name sounds familiar..."_ Meloetta thought out loud.

 _"You'll see why in a minute,"_ Darkrai winked, walking in.

"Ah, welcome to Layton's Pizzaria!" Greeted a waitress. Her name tag red 'Bianca'.

"You know, Layton has told me about a certain pair of Legendaries. I have a special area for his friends. Follow me," Bianca said, walking towards an empty area.

 _"Do you know her?"_ Meloetta asked, following Bianca.

 _"Not really. But she's friends with a certain someone,"_ Darkrai told as he sat down.

Not a minute later, a Latios flew over. _"Welcome, my friends!"_

 _"Oh hi Latios! I didn't know you worked here!"_ Meloetta greeted.

 _"I thought the name of the restaurant gave it away. Besides, how did you think Bianca knew you? So, how's it going?"_ He asked.

 _"We're doing pretty nice, actually. If you haven't heard, Meloetta started to release her songs out to the public. We've gotten pretty popular, you know,"_ Darkrai chuckled.

 _"Neat, Okay, what's your drink of choice?"_

 _"I'll just take a coke,"_ Darkrai said casually.

 _"I'm having water for now,"_ Meloetta shrugged.

 _"Okay, I'll be coming back in just a minute,"_ Latios spoke, floating away. The married couple sat in silence for a few seconds.

 _"You know, it's really amazing how different the past year has been, and not just for us,"_ Darkrai started.

 _"I know what you're getting at. I mean, the fact that we can wander around out here without some kid trying to capture us is really neat. Say, did you know that there are movies coming out with an all-Pokemon cast?"_ Meloetta asked.

 _"Really? I'm interested. Maybe I could star in one,"_ Darkrai smiled. He turned to a nearby TV that had the news channel on. It was going on about some kids who burnt down their principle's house. However, the shot they used was hilarious.

 _"Oh my god they used that shot?"_ Darkrai asked.

 _"Why is there a rainbow going into the burnt house?!"_ Meloetta exclaimed.

* * *

 **Story 82: Loud Exploud**

* * *

 _"Alright, go ahead,"_ Meloetta said, motioning for the Exploud to start.

 **"WHAT'S NEW PUSSYCAT-"** The glass shattered, and people from multiple rooms away had to cover their ears.

 ** _"Stop!"_** Meloetta shouted, psychically moving the microphone away. "Okay, you don't need a mike for this..."

* * *

 **Hey, I'm finally back! Seriously, I can barely think of things, I used so many ideas. I have something planned for S100, but what could I possibly put inbetween?**

 **Heartwarming and secrets. Oh joy.**

 **Hey, Cinco de Mayo was yesterday! ...What's Cinco de Mayo? Sorry, I'm American. It's natural that I don't care for things outside America.**

 **Double QOTD!: Do you want your OC in here? And, what's the hardest game you've ever played/seen?**

 **Look, I know Nohail did ask to be in here, and he only got two small cameos. I want to try my hardest with fan requests, and to do better than that. And no, Luna and Eden are not fan-made OCs.**

 **The second question is a bit out of the blue. I have been playing Kirby's Return to Dreamland (geez, that game is like 6 years old already), and I just beat hard mode.**

 **S80: 80 + 19.  
S81: Latios did want to feel at home. And some world development.  
S82: Pokemon Idol.**


	30. hiatus

**Man, my production quantity level has drastically decreased over the years. I remember posting like two chapters a week. Anyways, onto the main topic here. I'll be going on hiatus until I get the motivation to continue this story. I definitely have plans, but getting to there is the hard part. I'll just write what I can over the days until it's finished, with no real schedule. See you soon.**


	31. Chapter 29

**Story 83: Here's Phione!**

* * *

" _Manaphy!_ **EXPLAIN,** " Latias shouted, pointing at the egg Manaphy was holding.

" _I met a friendly Ditto!_ " Manaphy exclaimed cheerfully.

" _You are only ten years old! Why do you already have a baby!?_ " Latias then sighed. "Just be glad you didn't accept the human transformation thing. You would not have like this..."

* * *

 **Story 84: Tales From The Daughter**

* * *

" _Yay! Happy friend time!_ " Mew and Shiny Giratina shouted.

" _Yay!_ " Shouted Latias' daughter.

* * *

" _Mommy? Why's Meloetta on the rolly table?_ "

"Uh... Hold on, stay here," Latias told, and ran off with Darkrai.

* * *

The legends' vacation home just screams wealthy. Hell, it even has a dock for swimming and boating in the ocean. Needless to say, it's fitting for a god(dess). Solgaleo was surprised they managed to build one in Alola.

"I'm going to build a boat!" Latias' daughter stood confidently. Rayquaza chuckled, and went along with it.

"Okay, lets buy you a toy boat," He said.

"B-but Dad, I want to _build_ one! A huge one!"

"Really? We can't build one that fast. Besides, we don't have enough wood," Rayquaza said slowly.

"Aw..." She deflated.

* * *

"Good night," Latias cooed, closing the door to her daughter's room.

She wasn't satisfied with her plastic toy boat. She wanted a big one. But Daddy said that there wasn't enough wood for one.

"That's it! I don't need materials! I'll make a boat out of nothing!"

* * *

She went outside during the night, despite the storm. She grabbed planks of wood, a mattress, and some chairs. After all, she was a Psychic. She put together the wood for the base and tried to add a roof, but the storm blew it down.

"Fine, no roof then," She muttered, turning to the rest of her supplies. But they had already blown away, with the mattress and chairs moving ever so slightly. She quickly stopped them from blowing away and brought them in. Angry, she kicked a chair, then winced in pain. _I couldn't do something simple. I'm worthless._

"Hey!" A young voice called.

"Ya buildin' a boat or somethin'? Well we can help ya."

"Hi Mew! Hi Landorus!"

"Well if ya wan't a boat, we betta' finish it," Shiny Landorus told.

* * *

The three worked hard the next day, and by noon, the three kids finished their boat, although it's small enough to be considered a raft. Flaws that the original design would've had were fixed, and the chairs have been strapped on safely. Latias' daughter was anticipated for this next event.

"Lets do this," She said.

Shiny Landorus pushed the raft into the water, and to everyone's delight, it floated.

* * *

"Oh joy, another one," Nurse Blissey said holding the new egg. Meloetta and Darkrai just shrugged.

* * *

 **Story 85: The Cold and the Cool**

* * *

 _"What are you even doing here?"_ Kyurem asked.

 _"Oh, just to ask a few questions. What drives you to keep being like this?"_ Perfect Zygarde asked, folding his arms.

 _"You're lucky I'm not in a bad mood right now..."_ Kyurem muttered.

 _"So do you want to answer the question or not?"_

 _"Shut your fucking face!"_ Kyurem shouted, turning to face Zygarde.

 _"Why should I? I know you want to hurt me but you can't, because I've got friends. Hurt me, and they will hunt you down. So I ask again, why do you do this?"_ Zygarde smirked, knowing full well he was safe.

 _"I doubt you even know how I feel!"_ Kyurem screamed.

 _"Oh, has your memory faltered? You should know that I was exactly like you a few years ago. I was driven by rage and sadness. I thought that humanity needed to die because of what they did to us Pokemon. But now I see them as equals. So, will you answer me?"_

 _"Go away!"_ Kyurem shot an Ice Beam at Zygarde, who easily protected.

 _"Anger is driving you. Not even I was like that. Well, suit yourself. If you don't want me here, then I'll leave. But just remember: you aren't helping yourself,"_ Zygarde said, turning into his 10% Forme and running away.

Kyurem stood there for a minute before shaking his head and walking back into his cave.

* * *

 **A quickie today, not much to write.**

 **But seriously, a Rotom in a Pokedex is fucking genius. Until it turns into the next Navi.**

 **QOTD:** **What theme should a new Legendary have? (Ex: Think of how Dialga is the being of time, and Palkia is the being of space, Jirachi can grant wishes, etc. etc.)**

 **I would think of a Ying Yang legendary, with the duel typing of Dark/Fairy. It is known to bring justice, and balances out nature and humanity. Excels in controlling the powers of dark and light.**

 **S83: Be _really_ glad Manaphy didn't accept the human transformation offer.  
** **S84: The boat thing is based off of S1 E15 of Clarence, called Dream Boat. For being a bad show, Dream Boat is such an emotional episode.  
S85: Good Guy Zygarde trying to fix things.**


	32. Chapter 30

**Story 86: Really?**

* * *

Darkrai slowly woke up, and immediately noticed something was different. Why wasn't he laying down? And why was the area so different?

"Darkrai, the lord of nightmares..." A female spoke. She was dressed oddly like a Darkrai, and roughly twenty other people were dressed like Darkrai, except they had hoods. The girl did not, letting her white hair fall back. "You punish the great, and slay the immortal. It has been a-"

"Okay, first of all, I don't do those two. Secondly, you again?" Darkrai groaned.

"You can talk?!" The female spoke.

"Yeah, I've learned some things since last time. Anyways, it's kind of hard to get a good guy to join a cult, isn't it? Well I'm off to see your sister, who is sane, unlike you. Toodles!" Darkrai told, flying away. _Why did one of those cultists have a Mew?_ He thought.

* * *

 **Story 87: Solgaleo, the Sun's Bitch**

* * *

 _"Mr. Solgaleo, if you control the sun, which is made of fire, then why are you weak to fire?"_

 _"Ho ho ho, I think you need a lesson here, daughter of Latias. You see, the sun isn't actually made of fire. It's made up of plasma, a form of energy when atoms are supercharged, making the stars and the suns. I like to think that my name comes from the famous Galileo, who proved that the Earth revolves around the Sun instead of the other way around, Sol, the latin word for Sun, and Leo, the latin word for Lion. Instead of being any other deity named after the sun, I'm named after the person who proved a fact about the sun. I'm not meant to represent the sun at all, but referred to an "emissary of the sun." I'm also known as the "the beast that devours the sun." In alchemy, there's a symbol where there's a lion eating a sun. The sun represents gold, and... You don't know what I'm saying, do you?..."_ Solgaleo blinked.

 _"Right. I need to remember that kids like you don't know about these things yet..."_ The Sun Bitch replied.

* * *

 **You know, I legit think I lost most of my followers after the April Fool's prank. I admit, I probably should've done it sooner, not, you know, when it's the next day in other parts of the world.**

 **Do you like what I'm doing? I get every story I can think of, and putting it in immediately. If I think of a new story the next day, too bad I already posted the chapter. Or should I go back to having at least three or more per chapter, regardless if it has been days?**

 **While in the process of making this chapter, 2 more Pokemon and Magearna's stats have been leaked. Yay?**

 **QOTD: Today's topic comes from a previous one that I regret making just after the first reply. The original was "Design a new type for Palkia." Admittedly, I should've expanded that to any Pokemon. So that's what I'm going to do. Try to make _any_ confusing Pokemon into a better type.**

 **S86: Based off of Pokemon Insurgence.  
S87: I just wanted to get this out there. Seems pretty confusing why Solgaleo is weak to fire, and better yet, not a fire type. Doesn't make sense, right? ...It does. Go watch Dookieshed's "Solgaleo Steel Typing Explained" video.**


	33. Chapter 31

**Story 88: Where'd This Power Come From?**

* * *

Shaymin was just enjoying a nice midnight walk when five thugs jumped her.

"You don't even know my true power!" Shaymin shouted at the thugs.

"Oh, what can a little girl like you do to us?" Asked the big guy.

"This!" Shaymin replied, and started to scream. All the wind began to blow towards her, as she was lifted into the air. After a minute of screaming, the air flow stopped, then reversed. Shaymin looked the same, except her green hair turned yellow, and lengthened. An air flow that went unfelt by everybody else endlessly rustled Shaymin's clothing and hair. "Let me show you the power of anime!"

"I say we run!" Shouted a short chubby guy, and they all ran.

* * *

Somewhere, Entei and Darkrai smiled.

* * *

 **Story 89: Unwise**

* * *

 _"I have always been interested in alchemy,"_ Solgaleo said.

 _"Really?"_ Entei asked.

 _"Yeah. I guess that makes me a,_ FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!" Solgaleo winked, and a laughing soundtrack played. All the ladies swooned.

"Hey! You!" Groudon shouted. "Fight me!"

"I have a name, you know. And that would be unwise. You don't even know how strong I am."

"Boy even I can take you on!" Shiny Regirock shouted.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try," Groudon smirked. This only angered Regirock, and who then easily suplexed Groudon like he was nothing.

"I can suplex anything!" She shouted.

* * *

 **Story 90: To the Infinity**

* * *

 _"Dialga, I believe it is time. It's time I show you something that very little know; not even your Arceus knows,"_ Shiny Dialga told. For some reason, he looked really old.

 _"Why do you look like a really old grandpa? I know that's not what you are supposed to-"_

 _"Shush, Dialga. Come."_

Dialga shrugged, and followed her shiny counterpart.

* * *

They entered a strange room, which held four mechanical triceratopses.

 _"Long ago, three Pokemon were partying so hard, they were warped into an alternate dimension-"_

 _"Okay, that's bullshit,"_ Dialga blurted.

 _"Shush, young one. Let me continue. This place was called the Infinity. Time has stopped, and space is destroyed. In this alternate dimension, one species ruled over the entire galaxy: gnomes. They-"_

 _"Gnomes? FUCKING_ GNOMES!? _Come on, at least have this story make sense!"_

 _"Shush. These gnomes aren't your average lawn ornament. They use the galaxy as a cushion protector. They wash in sunbeams and dry in the galaxy wind. They aren't made of atoms; they made the atoms. Gnomes are a force to be reckoned with, and what they've left behind can be found in many places if you look for it. If you do not believe me, then I can show you why even time can't defeat them,"_ Shiny Dialga offered.

 _"Wait, you mean the gnomes are real?_ And you are going to take us to them!? Why would we fight something that not even time could conquer!?"

 _"You see, gnomes carry around Time Shards, the very thing holding down the time there. They can also open up the Infinity Chests, which give much more benefiting rewards the more you collect. Now, will you come?"_

 _"No, I'm not going to get my ass handed out there,"_ Dialga complained.

 _"Suit yourself. Also, I may have accidentally brought a talking hat with me..."_

"Yo wassup bitches!" Said the crown.

 _"Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope-"_ Dialga ran out of the room.

"What a fucking rude asshole! Anyways, why'd you have to dress up like Gandalf?"

 _"It fits the mood. I believe the anime cliches call it, 'Exposition Grandpa.'"_

* * *

 **Okay I need to get back to my other stories now.**

 **Not sure how, but I managed to fuck up the chapter count. According to my Doc Manager, this is the 30th chapter, when in reality, this is the 31st (excluding the announcement chapters).**

 **QOTD  
** **Who's your favorite rival?**

 **I like Blue and Silver, as they really make me want to punch them in the face. It feels very rewarding to beat their Pokemon, and I even name them after that one kid in school that everybody wants to kill but can't. So it's not the same thing as beating up a friend. (Looking at you, Gen 3-7.)**

 **S88: Super Saiyan Shaymin!  
S89: Puns, throwback to the original story, and an overpowered Regi!  
S90: Cookie if you understand the reference! And don't tell Shaymin I have these.**


	34. Update

**No, I'm not dead.**

 **...Well, kind of. You see, I've actually ran out of ideas (not really the next chapter is coming out soon). I'm dead serious. I can't think of anything... Unless, I make this a crossover.**

 **Yes! You heard me right! I am considering making this a crossover! Here are some questions one might ask:**

 **"Are all of them going to be of the same crossover?"  
Nope! I have plenty of crossovers I have in mind.**

 **"Are there still going to be non-crossovers?"  
Pfft, yeah.**

 **"What are the crossovers going to be?"  
They can be anything. Games, movies, even other fanfictions, and everything in between. Which leads me to my double ****QOTD:**

 **Question 1:**

 **Would you like to see a story like Spectre's stories? A group of legends in my stories being taken to a different world, of which the legends are viewer-picked? You can pick the original ones (of which you may or may not have noticed are exact replicas of Spectre's legends) or the shiny mons!**

 **Question 2:**

 **Suggest ideas for the story, crossover or not.** **Yeah yeah this isn't an actual question, don't sue me.**


	35. Chapter 32

**I don't need a disclaimer, right? I mean, it's kind of obvious I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Story 91: Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Whoa, Zygarde, what's wrong?" Rayquaza asked.

"P-Pokemon Sun and Moon's coming out..." Shiny Zygarde cried.

"And?"

"A-and, they didn't give me a game!" She wailed.

"Wha- wow, I can't believe they didn't give you one!" Rayquaza muttered, hugging the shiny with one arm.

"I thOugHt thEy cArEd abOUt meEeEEeee...!"

"What a loser, I got two games!" Kyurem shouted, passing by.

"Shut up Kyurem, you're not helping!" Giratina called.

* * *

 **Story 92: Deoxys Needs To Go Outside More**

* * *

"I finally did it! I made it possible to change our species!" Dr. Deoxys shouted.

"Eh Doctor, did nobody tell you about what the author gave us?" Arceus asked, transforming into a Sawsbuck with a special bracelet. Dr. Deoxys' eye twitched as Arceus kept transforming into multiple different Pokemon, before storming back into his lab and slamming the door shut.

"You know he spent months working on that, right?" Mewtwo asked.

"Serves him right for not getting some sunlight," Arceus shrugged.

* * *

 **Story 93: When There's Too Much Hunk**

* * *

"Oh my god! Two sexy people at once!?" A girl shouted, fainting. The rest of the females in the bar followed suit.

"I think coming here together was a bad idea," Shiny Arceus scratched the back of his head. He wore a gold vest and pants with a white fancy shirt underneath. His black hair was combed backwards and shone in the light.

"Only proves just how awesome we really are," Deoxys shrugged, who didn't even have to change his usual attire to get the ladies. "Two non-alcoholic drinks, please."

* * *

 **Story 94: Lunar Phases**

* * *

"Ugh, why are we even here?" Lunala groaned.

"Hey, we payed to be here, and not to mention that Alola is beautiful. So you should probably enjoy this trip," Latios commented.

"But, like I live here already," Lunala pointed out. "I've seen every corner of this place."

Latios couldn't make a comment.

* * *

"Wow, this food is delicious!" Lunala grinned.

"Thanks! Only the finest at our restaurant!" Liam Tios bowed.

* * *

"Come on Lunala!" Tapu Koko groaned, attempting to pull Lunala off the couch, but failed ultimately.

"Leave me alone..." He groaned, flipping to his other side.

* * *

"Lunala, I noticed you've been acting different every once in a while. Why is that?" Shiny Manaphy asked.

"I can explain. It's the phases of the moon," Solgaleo replied, and gained a stare from Manaphy. "What? I'm being honest here. He has a different personality every time the phase of the moon changes. Oh, don't even get me started on his girly personalities," Solgaleo grinned, taking out a phone to show pictures.

"Don't you ffffffu-"

"There are children here," Solgaleo interrupted.

* * *

 **I just discovered Hugh's battle theme. Hoenn has trumpets, Sinnoh has piano and bass, and Unova has that sick ass electric guitar! Fuck yeah!**

 **We've got 7 new Pokemon leaks, one of them being Tapu Koko itself!**

 **Prepare your asses, we've got 3 event Pokemon distributions this month! Shaymin, Shiny Machamp, and Shiny Mewtwo! And they're all green~!**

 **I just remembered some story back in Chapter 2 that I never finished. I was going to finish it, but I had no idea how to express it.**

 **Contrary to what I thought happened, my later chapters gained more views _after_ the April Fool's prank. I feel like I should have done a legit chapter, but only in Morse Code. And since you cant copy and paste already written stories, the story would've been right in front of you and you couldn't read it.**

 **QOTD:**

 **We are nearing the 100th story! Trust me, the next few are going to be great! Now, I want to introduce yet unseen Legends. Any suggestions for a personality?**

 **S91: Where's Pokemon Z?  
S92: Deoxys is too busy doing SCIENCE!  
S93: Two gentlemen that look like they came from an anime hang out. This is never good (at least for the ladies).  
S94: I couldn't come up with just one personality. So I had a brilliant idea to give Lunala multiple personalities depending on what phase the moon is! Genius!**


	36. An Apology

_**Dear fans,**_

 _ **I once heard a quote somewhere on the internet saying, "You don't stop playing games because you grow up, you grow up because you stop playing games." And as much as I hate to admit it...**_

 _ **I'm growing up.**_

 _ **You can especially tell by reading the first chapter of my two main stories, (both of which started out really bad. Seriously, how did anybody get past the first chapter?) and comparing them to my latest chapters (which has much better grammar).**_

 _ **I miss the times when all the kids, including me, would bring their Game Boys to school and play Pokemon with each other at the playground; battling, trading, or just plain having fun. Now, playing Pokemon seems to have separated me from everybody. They all moved on, but I still haven't. Apparently that makes me a social outcast because nobody likes what I like.**_

 _ **Maybe this whole situation would've been different if I was with more of my kind.**_

 _ **But if you couldn't tell by now, it means that I'm giving up. My stories are being cancelled, and for real this time. It sucks too, because I was just about to get to a special chapter.**_

 _ **I give thanks to you all who has stuck with me to the end. I've never had this much support before, and I felt very honored to be with you, even if I wasn't as popular as some other people.**_

 _ **This could very well be the last time I see this website. But maybe, just maybe, Pokemon Sun and Moon will get me back. And maybe I would get some new friends. That would be nice. But alas, I must see the world. I still got my whole life in front of me. And if I don't come back, you'll know what has happened.**_

 _ **Let's all hope for the best.**_

 _ **~ Love,**_

 _ **Ultra Princess Luna.**_

* * *

 _ **Edit: Maybe I should've rephrased the sentence, "** **This could very well be the last time I see this website." Actually, I'll be coming back on from time to time to read some of my old favorites, and hell, maybe even get some new favorites. Always nice to see a diamond in the rough.**_

 _ **Anyways, on to the real announcement. This story is up for adoption! I'm letting any of you readers take on this story if you so choose. Hope to see people achieve in things that I could not!**_


	37. The Lost Stories: Chapter 33

**Story 95: And That's Why Dr. Deoxys Made A VR Machine**

 **Aka: How Sinnoh Was Bombed**

* * *

"So, you're a terrorist?" Shiny Ho-Oh asked, his voice clearly filled with insanity.

Azelf sighed, "If you're going to go on a rant on how killing is wrong, you better leave now, because you can't make me change."

"No no no no no, that's not what I'm going for. What I'm saying is that we should team up together some time! We both love destruction! Well, I'm more of a flame guy, but explosions cause fire, right?"

"You know what, I've changed my mind about you. You're a great guy! Let's go bomb Sinnoh."

* * *

"Doc! We need a problem fixed immediately!" Giratina shouted, entering the shiny Deoxys' lab.

"I'm a scientist, not a mechanic!" Shouted the old man.

"You can still help us here. Azelf and your Ho-Oh just blew up parts of Sinnoh. We need something to stop the two."

"Hmm... Perhaps I can build something to restrict their power?"

"Well, that works too, better than what I had thought..."

"What did you think?"

"It's completely stupid now that I think of it, but a machine that puts us into video games?"

"That's... not actually that bad."

* * *

 **Story 96: 3 Dicks On A Couch Livestream And Watch Anime**

* * *

"And we're live! Well, welcome! What exactly is a watch-along?" Registeel asked.

"A watch-along is where we watch videos and you can follow along..." Regice explained in a dull voice to the livestream.

"We get to watch this anime show with you guys together, and it's called, Re Colon Zero," Said Regirock.

"I don't think you have to say the colon," Registeel spoke.

"RE COLON ZERO."

"'Reggie is drunk,' sadly, he's sober right now," the female ice golem said. "Asguard here is wasted though. I'm practically always drunk."

"Here we go, watch-along in 3, 2, 1, go!"

* * *

"I'm gonna drink every time it gets 'Re:Zero'!" Regirock shouted.

"What does that even mean?" Registeel asked.

"I don't know, it means whatever I want it to mean!" Regirock explained, taking a sip.

* * *

"You have to read left to right in manga," Regirock said.

"This isn't manga," Regice told.

"Wow Lolthia, you are really ruining this livestream," Registeel complained, using her human name.

* * *

"I think that's the Re:Zero."

"'The' Re:Zero?" Registeel asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's the one."

* * *

"Aw, I didn't know it was a furry anime dude," Regirock said as he took a sip, "Sign me up!"

"Are you leaving?" Registeel asked.

"No I'm staying and drinking."

* * *

"Aw she's doing the anime run. Throw your arms back!" A slightly drunk Regirock shouted.

"Why are they all Oregon Trail cabins?" Registeel asked. "Is this making any sense to you guys?"

* * *

"Aw shit... Boom!" Regirock shouted.

"She's gonna do it!" Registeel said.

"Called it! I called it in my head, I didn't say it out loud."

* * *

"Talking fast-"

"Yeah, fuck yeah," Regirock interrupted Registeel, "Now it's anime! What up!"

* * *

"Gonna pause in 3, 2, 1, now," Regice sighed.

"First off, holy shit. He's like, 'Aw I'm the protagonist, boom I got magic powers,' and he does this," a drunk Regirock explained, mimicking what the protagonist did, which looked like a Kamehameha, "And of course nothing happens!"

* * *

"Maybe this show's like a metaphor for immigration, you know?" Regirock commented.

* * *

"This is a trap this is a trap I know it," Regirock said just before the characters fell into a trap.

* * *

"Aw here it is! Here's where he comes important I think!" Regirock shouted.

"So, magic tricks work on children in this world. Just like the real world!" Said a drunken Registeel. Regice just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I hate that that's my favorite character, the small cat," Regirock grumbled.

"No, no I support that," Registeel said.

* * *

"He's dumb and cocky, just like every anime," Regirock complained. "I'm surprised he's not dead!"

* * *

"So they're just randomly looking around the slums? They're just asking to get mugged!" Registeel said.

* * *

"Oh shit, this is when she Re:Zeros dude!" Regirock shouted, putting his hands to his forehead.

* * *

"That's how it ends? That's how it ends!?" Regirock shouted.

"Yay. Now I can finally leave," Regice said, leaving.

"Hey, we've still got another episode to do!" Registeel told.

* * *

 **Eh, don't count on me uploading more chapters soon. Just saw this lying around in my documents and decided to upload because why the fuck not.**

 **Yes, some sentences are missing a word because they're drunk.**

 **QOTD:**

 **What are you hoping to see in Gen VII?**

 **What I really want is some sweet underwater sections. You all know how lit the diving was in ORAS. Now imagine an underwater city where the camera is just above the transparent roof and you can see Pokemon swimming around. But I also would really enjoy some Pokemon that will change the battling system. I mean, we've got Salandit being able to poison any Pokemon, and Tapu Koko spawning Electric Terrain in upon battle entering, but that's just two! Bring it on us!**

 **S95: I always wanted a pyromaniac for a character.  
S96: The Regis sometimes forget that they're human. And after writing this, I now realize that I much prefer Shiny Regirock over the regular one. She's very fun to write, while normal Regirock is just a typical drunk guy making fun of people. Registeel's not really interesting, and Regice literally has no emotions.**


	38. Chapter 34

**Story 97: Ying, Yang, Ying, and Yang.**

* * *

"Your flame... It's such a generic red... A fabulous golden would fit so much better on you! You'd almost look at beautiful as me..." Shiny Reshiram said, flicking his white hair back.

"Do you think I can change my color? No," Reshiram rolled her eyes. "Also, why do you look like a spoiled teenager?"

"Why are you so small!?" Zekrom shouted.

"Because apparently this bitch of an author thought it would be funny," Shiny Zekrom squeaked.

* * *

 **Story 98: Hybrid Pokemon (Kind of a crossover? Pokemon X Hybrid Animals)**

* * *

"And here it is! The very first game I've created! I think I've gone overboard," Dr. Deoxys said.

"Hm? What's it about?" Shiny Azelf asked.

"You pick two of over 721+ Pokemon, fuse them, and fight your friends with their fusions using the movesets of the two Pokemon you've picked," Dr. Deoxys explained. Celebi looked mildly interested.

* * *

"Hahahahahaha! I'm going to fuck all of you!" Celebi shouted, using a fusion of Celebi and Yveltal. She ran around firing Oblivion Wings, before getting immobilized by Cresselia's fusion of Darkrai and Gardevoir. She proceeded to Brick Break, making Celebi respawn.

* * *

 **I've got two special chapters coming soon for the 99th and 100th story, but no way in hell is that coming out any time soon. Comedy is my specialty, not fighting.**

 **QOTD:**

 **What kind of side Pokemon game would you like to see that we haven't seen yet?**

 **I kind of want a platformer done right. And the weird foreign bootlegs do not count. Imagine unlocking more Pokemon with special abilities as you go on. Almost like that Dragon Land mobile game, but done right.**

 **S97: Where Shiny Zekrom notices that all together, they have the colors red, blue, green, and yellow. Almost like a certain Dragon/Psychic duo...  
S98: I'm a sucker for cool fusions. Celebi and Yveltal, though.**


	39. Chapter 35

**Story 99: The End of the World**

* * *

A dark void was all you could see. This was the last part of this world. The resurrection time has came. Every legend appeared in this hell-worse-than-hell to see their biggest fuck-up.

"Urgh, where am I?" Latios groaned, waking up. He then noticed he didn't have a metallic body anymore. He started to cry tears of joy, glad to finally be truly alive. Latios then noticed the rest of the legends, and proceeded to wake everybody up.

"Where the fuck are we?..." Giratina groaned, stretching his six legs.

"What the fuck? I am positive I was sleeping in the author's room!" Spectre shouted.

"You're at the end of the world," A familiar female voice chuckled menacingly. Everybody turned to see two of Spectre's assistants, Luna and Eden. "You were all played for a fool! You may think you are the author, Spectre, but you are wrong. You are simply a fake, trapped in a fake world."

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Spectre asked.

"You are not Spectre, nor the author of the Pokemon world. Neither are any of you who you think you are. This is all just a fake world we created while we built our power! Now that we are at our limit, it's time to say goodbye," Luna grinned like a lunatic. Meanwhile, Eden just stood there, silent and emotionless.

"Are you insane? We are authors!" Nohail shouted.

"You are not! Because we created you! We are the authors of fanfiction!" Luna shouted, reverting to her true form. She was a fusion of a Giratina and Yveltal with hints of Darkrai parts, but in massive proportions. A aura darker than this dark void surrounded Luna, temperatures dropping to insanely low degrees. And for the first time in his life, Deoxys felt tiny. Weak. Unable to do anything. Not even Mew or Shiny Giratina was their usual selves.

"Haven't you wondered why the shiny legends are able to exist? Haven't you wondered why you've never received a single review, Spectre? They've all been going to us. Positive emotions are so good to feed off of... Now, let us rid this world, and move on to the next, shall we Eden? ...Eden, why have you not reverted yet?" Luna asked, as two buttons appeared, reading, "ERASE," and, "DO NOT."

"Because this world doesn't deserve to die," Eden growled.

"What!? How could you back up on our plan after we've gotten so far!?" Luna shrieked.

"These may be clones, but they are still individual, living beings! Nobody deserves death! I admit, I learned a lot from these people, and I have came to realize that what you're doing is wrong! I knew I wouldn't be able to change your mind until this day came. Now, I can finally stop you. I, Eden, will not let you hurt my friends!" Eden shouted, reverting.

Eden had a body of an Arceus and Xerneas, with features of a Cresselia. A white, holy, and calming aura surrounded his massive body. The giant horns on his crescent head glowed as golden as the rings on his torso, as he hopped into battle.

"Is... is that what we really are? Just toys for the occasional reader?" Arceus asked.

"What's going on!?" Latias' daughter cried, hugging Nocturne, the son of Darkrai.

"Don't worry, no matter what, I'll protect you, Tia," He said, hugging his best friend. A shot from Luna's Shadow Ball + aimed it's way towards the two, and they couldn't escape in time, disintegrating. Everybody stared in shock and disbelief. Just one attack killed two Pokemon.

Meloetta fell to her knees, crying loudly. Eden looked back, surprised. Luna took this chance to strike him down with Aura Sphere +. The holy author's eyes widened, falling to the invisible ground, heavily wounded. Luna charged in and with a Dragon Claw ready, she struck-

a Protect shield.

"You think you can just kill my friends and get away with it!?" Shiny Mew screamed, eyes literally on fire.

"Mew, stay back! It's hopeless!" Cobalion called. However, everybody agreed with Shiny Mew, standing in front of Eden.

 **"Fools! Do really think that you can stand up to me!?"** Luna's voice boomed.

"Yes we can! Nothing is impossible!" Keldeo shouted.

"If you want to hurt my friend, then you'll have to go through me!" Solgaleo told.

"There, you should be healed now," Shiny Latias comforted after using Heal Pulse. "Go get 'em."

Luna shot a Shadow Ball +, only Eden to break through it with his improvised Sacred Sword ++. He shot forward, hacking and slashing, making Luna faint. He summoned a Pokeball modified to store anything, and captured Luna.

Eden, reverted to his human form, walked over to the ball. "I am sorry, my old friend," He muttered, and destroyed the ball. Luna was dead. Eden, unable to hold his grief, fell to the floor and cried.

"Cry all you want," Shiny Arceus told. "I know how hard it is to something like this."

Almost everybody hugged Eden.

* * *

After Eden's meltdown, he restored Tia, Nocturne, and the entire world. Spectre, Nohail, and Arceus weren't really the same after that. I mean, you can't blame them, realizing that they aren't even the real deal. Most people tried to forget about that day, but Nocturne and Tia were haunted with nightmares. Even after Cresselia treated them, they just couldn't sleep and gained a fear of darkness.


	40. Chapter 36

**I was going to make something special for story 100, but halfway through that one, I got bored of it, so it's gone now.**

 **Story 100: Pieces of Broken Memories**

* * *

"What the fuck is fanfiction?" Spectre asked.

"Well, it's simple. You take an already existing world, and change it, whether with new characters, different story, or just completely different everything," Eden explained.

"Okay, now that just sounds like plagiarism," Nohail commented.

"Well, not exactly. First of all, you can't be a full-fledged author just from fanfiction. It's there to let young kids get a hang of their writing skills before moving on to their own topic and to become an author. It was part of Luna's plan to be adored by kids to prevent people from thinking she was planning domination."

* * *

Spectre stared down into the abyss that was supposed to be the world of authors. His memories tell him that all his old friends and admins were here, yet he was only met with nothing.

"Why!?" Spectre shouted, slamming his fist onto the ground. "Why does it have to be this way!? Why can't I see any of my old friends!?"

"Luna and I could only recreate the things necessary. We could not have created every single world. We simply had to put fake memories in," Eden told.

Spectre just sat there.

"Wait, if you only really needed to recreate the Pokemon world, then why do I exist?" Nohail asked.

"You visit Spectre often. I couldn't just leave you out. Speaking of which, I also had to recreate the Human world, too."

"Hm... If the Human world also exists, how about we take a trip there?" Spectre suggested, trying to forget about the recent events.

"That's... not a bad idea. I'll get on it soon," Nohail told.

* * *

 **So, uh, hi! This is a bit awkward, especially after that dramatic ending speech...**

 **I honestly didn't think I'd be back so soon. Maybe it's Pokemon Go, or the hype around Sun and Moon. I mean, did you see that Ice/Fairy Ninetails!?**

 **This story will be entering a hiatus, and it's shifting over towards my next story: Legends On Earth. It'll be a throwback to the original story on Spectre's page. Speaking of which, if you somehow read all this way without reading the story this was based off of, then what the fuck are you doing? Go check out The Poke Spectre!**

 **QOTD:  
** **Since Pokemon can adapt to different environments and gain alternate typings and moves, which Pokemon would you like to see gain an alternate form?**

 **I know it's very unlikely, but imagine a fire Shaymin, or a dark Latios. I mean, if fire Pokemon can become an ice type, then grass to fire certainly can't be farfetched. After adapting to a volcano's area, Shaymin's back will be engulfed with flames, and the flowers on its sides will wilt. The white fur had darkened to a crispy black. Shaymin's sky form will be similar: its mohawk and paws will be flaming, and the white is also black. The wing-like ears become droopy, like magma. Shaymin's Seed Flare is now a fire type, under the name of Solar Flare. As a joke, it could be called "Flaymin".**


End file.
